a run away bride
by goldangel123
Summary: Mike, son of a rich advocate, is going to marry Isabella. but what happens when a certain stranger with emerald eyes saves her life?
1. Chapter 1 the proposal

Twilight Fan Fiction

A Run Away Bride

**Summary**

**Mike is a wealthy boy, who is going to marry Isabella, but what happens when a certain stranger with emerald eyes saves her life?**

_**Chap1 the proposal**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Bella POV**

**

* * *

**

Hey! Everyone! I am Isabella Marie Swan, I work in a Channel store at a mall called **Pacific Mall. **I am the head of the store, the owner of the mall is Miss. Alice Cullen.

I like my job very much, but there is a certain boy Mike Newton who is like, after my life! He is the head of the Adiddas store and son of a wealthy advocate. Wherever I go, he follows me like a puppy, but nowadays he is acting weird wonder what has happened?

My best friend is Angela Weber, the co-head of the Channel store. We are almost like sisters.

"Hey, Bells!"

"hey Angie, what's up?"

"nothing, just checking on the co-workers, and you know what? The boss has given us all of us a holiday for the next week!"

"really?" I exclaimed, my god! Our boss was never so generous!

"hey, Bella" Mike shyly said, sometimes I think that, is he a boy or a girl, even I am not shy as him!

"hi" I said and gave him a fake smile.

"would, you mind having lunch with me?" he asked.

Then Angie fake coughed.

"and yes, you too Angela" he said.

"sure" we both said in unison.

The lunch on today's menu was kinda boring it was, Salsa, lasagna, green apple crush, iced tea, vegetable burger and mango ice-cream.

Eeks! Who eats mango ice-cream?

I picked up some salsa, lasagna and a green apple crush, same as Angela, sometimes I think that we are really sisters!

After having a silent lunch, all because of Mike, we headed back to our respective stores.

"Bella, I think he likes you a lot" Angela said, looking in Mike's direction.

"oh, for god's sake! Angie everyone in the malls knows this!"

"not liking in that way, you know he other one"

"oh, come on Angie leave this, you know yesterday I read Vogue magazine and I saw a ultra cute pink Gucci summer dress!"

"really?" she said.

"yup, really!" I said.

Then we both squealed, the co-workers turned their heads to see who was that, and when they say us they just shook their heads or rolled their eyes, we did this squealing everyday!

* * *

**Edward POV**

**

* * *

**

Hey everyone! I am Edward Cullen, I am a doctor.

Actually I am an intern in my father's hospital.

I just love the hospital, it's smell and everything, but a girl Sandra, is always after my life! Just coming behind me like a puppy, I can almost imagine her like that, wagging her tail and all.

My best friend here is Jacob Black, he is a very funny fellow, but a doctor he is like a year older than me, and has a girlfriend, Tanya Denali, she is also sweet but she is an intern.

In my family, I have a sister, who owns a mall and a brother who owns a huge gym. (the guessing game begins!)

We were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme, but I like calling them mom and dad, they both are so sweet and kind towards us.

"hi, dude" Jacob called me.

"hey, Jacob" I said to him, man how many times will he forget that this is a hospital, and we don't have to shout here!

"Jacob, how many…." Then he cut me off.

"I am so sorry Edward" he said a bit melodramatically.

* * *

"you, know what Eddie? Your father has given us a all the whole next week off!"

"wow, that's brilliant!" I exclaimed.

"so plan to go anywhere?" he asked me.

"wait, let check on the internet, then we will book our tickets!"

"yeah, that's pretty good, ok dude I am going to meet Tanya" he said.

"Jacob, do you come here for treating the patients, or romancing with Tanya?" I asked him.

"dunno, I think the second option is correct!"

I just laughed and switched on the net, and saw that there were only five tickets available, for Miami

"great!" I said to myself.

Firstly, my siblings won't go, they always have loads of work!

I booked the tickets for me, Jacob and Tanya, Jacob wouldn't probably go without Tanya!

The bell rang indicating us that it was our lunch time, so I headed towards the cafeteria.

* * *

**Bella POV**

**

* * *

**

It was 6:30 now, that meant the store is closed now, so me and Angela ordered everyone to pack the things up, and went towards our car.

"Bella, so what is our plan for the holiday?" she asked me.

"I think, let's go to Miami!"

"but, will the tickets be still available?" she asked me.

"dunno, let me check on the internet" I said.

We headed towards the net café and I checked for the tickets.

"Miami, Miami, Miami" I kept saying.

"here, they are available for two!"

"right on time" Angela said.

"yup" and I booked the last two tickets for we both and headed towards home.

As I reached home, I could see that the lights were on, but how can Charlie come back so early? He was a chief inspector, in NY for god's sake!

* * *

I entered home, to see Mike and his parents sitting on the sofa chatting with Charlie, as soon as Charlie noted my presence, he motioned me to sit beside him.

"Bella, you know why have they come here?" he asked me.

"no, I don't know" I said.

"because, Mike wants to marry you!"

I was going to spit out the juice which I was drinking.

"what?!" I said.

"yes" Mike replied.

"Bella, as you see the whole next week is off, I want you to relax, and when you come back, we will start the preparations for your wedding!"

I had never seen Charlie so happy, so I kept my mouth shut.

"yeah, sure dad" saying this I went towards my room.

* * *

"_Hey, Angela my life is ruined!" I said to Angie on the phone._

"_why, what happened?"_

"_Mike, is going to marry me!"_

"_what?!" she shrieked._

"_yes" _

And then we talked the whole night, about that idiot Mike and our vacation the next week.

* * *

**Reviews reviews!! **


	2. Chapter 2 vacations!

_**Chapter 2 Vacations!

* * *

**_

**Bella POV

* * *

**

Oh gosh! I still can't believe that jerk is going to marry me, Isabella Swan.

And I should have said something, something at least like I need some time or I am too young, like they say in those stupid melodramatic serials.

I was still lying in my bed, our plane was going to leave in about 2 hours and that meant, 10:00, and It was 8 right now, so I went to the bathroom and took a long bath.

The warm water, unlocked all my sore muscles.

I wrapped my self in my favorite Barbie towel, ok I know you all will find it funny, I am 21 and still having a Barbie towel!

But actually I still like her, but only her dresses, they are pretty cute!

* * *

I opened the door of my wardrobe and started rummaging through my clothes, I took out a white tank top and black shorts with a pair of black and white flip-flops.

Ultra classy !

Then, I packed up my bags and called Angie, it was 8:45, right on time Bella!

"hello, Bella you ready?" she asked me.

"yeah, I am coming to pick you up" I said.

"ok, I'll be waiting"

And then she hung up.

* * *

I took out my favorite duffle bag and carefully put all my clothes. I mostly had packed shorts, tank tops, summer dresses, skirts and racer backs and of course my favorite swim-suits, and the list is too long!

I took out another Louis Vuitton bag, which had tiger print on it and stuffed my accessories, moisturizers and sun blocks.

I am done finally!

And then I called the taxi, and went to Angie's house.

I knocked on the door, and Mrs. Weber answered the door.

"good, morning Mrs. Weber" I said and gave her a smile.

"good morning to you also dear" she said and smiled and hugged me, she was just like Angie always ready to help and warm towards everyone.

"Angie, is just packing I'll call her"

"oh, no ma'am I'll go and call her" I said.

"ok dear" she said.

I climbed up the stairs and entered her room, "Angie, I'm here let's go" I said.

"oh yes Bella, I am so excited!" she said.

"me too!" I said.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

**

It was 8:30 and I was still packing, I wasn't even ready!

Edward for the first time in history, you'll be late for your vacation in Miami!

"Edward are you ready?" my sweet sister Alice asked me.

"no, I am packing still" I said.

"come on lazy boy do it fast, Jacob called he was saying that he and Tanya will come with the taxi at about 9:15."

"ok, getting ready" I said and finished packing my shorts, shirts and some beach trunks and packed some formal suits, in case I should always be ready!

I ran to the bathroom and took a shower and dried my self with my towel, it was black and on it Edward was written, my mother had got me that, god knows from where!

It was 9:10 and Jacob, will be coming, right on time Edward!

I was wearing a black jeans with my white Ed-hardy shirt and black converse.

"Edward" Jacob called me, "coming, dude" I said, and picked up my bag and ran out of my room.

"bye, Edward" my mother said, and hugged me. "bye mom" I said and hugged her back.

"bye, bro" Emmett said

"bye, Edward" Alice said.

"bye to everyone" I said and went with Jacob.

* * *

We reached the airport in time, it was 9:45 and the plane was due to leave in about 15 minutes, we went to the checking counter.

"hi, my name is Mia, how can I help you?" the women standing there said, and was just staring at me and Jacob.

"what is she trying to do?" Tanya said.

"dunno" me and Jacob said in unison, I hope Jacob is not in trouble with Tanya now!

"oh, my name is Mr. Cullen ,he is Mr. Black and she is Miss. Denali" and then she handed us our boarding passes, and we kept our luggage in the checking machine.

"have, a nice journey" she said, and battled her lashes.

"what's her problem?" Tanya asked.

"dunno" we both said.

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

**

Once we reached our seats we noticed that our seats were not together.

"oh, this is not fair!" she said.

"it's ok, Angie" I said, even I was feeling bad, what if I have a jerk sitting right next to me?

"what if I have some jerk sitting next to me?" Angela said.

"can you read my mind?" I asked her

"no, why?"

"because even I was thinking this!"

"cool" she said and we went to our respective seats.

Then a boy sat next to me, maybe about 24 years.

"hi" he said.

"hi" I replied.

"I am Jacob Black" he said and took out his hand.

"hi I am Bella Swan" and shook his hand.

* * *

And then I saw, the most beautiful creature on earth, he had emerald eyes and bronze hair and quite tall, I was ogling at him, then he turned and looked at me and then smiled at me. My heart fluttered when he smiled.

"hey, Jacob you don't have a seat with us?" he asked him, oh his voice was so velvety and sweet.

"nop" he said.

"see, who is staring at you!" then Jacob turned and saw a air hostess staring at him.

"gosh" he said and smacked his friends arm.

Must be friends, going for a vacation.

"so, where are you going Bella?" Jacob asked me.

"Miami" I replied.

"me too, which hotel?"

"The Ritz-Carlton, Key Biscayne" I said.

"we also, what a co incidence!" he said and I smiled.

"really" I said.

And then we both started chatting.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

**

"Tanya, you know Jacob has his fan following here also!" I said she had a seat next to me.

"like, you don't have" she said, and I looked, at the direction in which she was looking, a girl about 18 was looking at me.

"shit" I said and then Tanya was in hysterics, laughing so hard, that the air host came to our seat.

"ma'am are you all right?" he asked.

"y…..y…..yes I am" she said, and then stopped.

"Tanya" I said.

"ok, Edward as we all know that how boring you are let's play 29" she said.

"no, I am not going to, and secondly I have not brought my cards" I said.

"Edward" she said, and opened her book and started reading it.

* * *

I had not brought the cards on purpose, because you can never win 29 if Tanya is your opponent.

Then I closed my eyes, and started dreaming about those chocolate eyes, the girl who was sitting beside Jacob, and smiled to my self.

The plane was going to reach Miami in about 3.5 hours, so I slept for about a hour.

Then I got up, and started reading Twilight, one of my favorite romantic novels.

And the, the air hostess came and served us snack, I and drank some orange juice, my stomach was already full, so I didn't eat anything.

"dieting, Edward?" Tanya asked me.

"no, I thought that you were?" I said to her.

"oh, yeah I am still but I thought what will a week of junk do?" she said and shrugged.

Tanya was already so thin, that a strong wind will blow her away, but she always used to say "I am becoming so fat, in no time I will become an elephant!"

I didn't even seem to notice how the hours passed away, and then there was an announcement.

"good, afternoon ladies and gentlemen" a female pilot said.

"I am Dorothy Jack, the captain of this plane, we'll be reaching Miami in about 15 minutes, so we request you all to tie your seat belts" she said.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I tied my seat belt, and looked out of the window, it was a beautiful scene, the sea was looking so beautiful!

I still can't believe, I am spending a whole week in Miami!

Then the plane landed, and then again there was an announcement, "ladies and gentlemen we have reached Miami, and I hope you all had a pleasant journey, and will travel again with us"

Then I got out with Angela.

"Bella, really bad luck is behind me!" she said.

"why?" I asked her

"a freaking jerk was sitting beside me, and he wouldn't stop chattering about him self!"

"it's ok dear, but I had a pretty nice partner" I said, and thought about those emerald eyes.

"well, who was that beautiful and handsome stranger you were ogling at?" Angie asked me and started waggling her eye brows.

"shut up! Angie" I said

And she laughed.

* * *

**Reviews, and the next chap is ultra happening!**


	3. Chapter 3 saved

_**Chap 3 saved

* * *

**_

**Edward POV

* * *

**

As soon as we entered the Miami airport, I saw those chocolate eyes again, this time staring at me, I gave her another of smile and she blushed.

I smiled to myself and shook my head, this girl was driving me crazy, well I don't even know her name, and I am thinking about her like every second!

"dude, found a girl?" Jacob asked me.

"shut, up" I said and picked up our luggage, and headed towards the cab stand, and hired a cab.

"I really, still can't believe we are spending a whole week in Miami! I mean look our hotel has a beauty spa, and it is a 5 star!" Tanya squealed.

"yes, dear" Jacob said, and kissed her, and she blushed, well you couldn't make out that she was blushing because her cheeks were already red, because of the sun!

"now, will you both stop?" I asked them, I mean ok they love each other, but they don't have to kiss in front of me!

"wouldn't you? When you make friends with Bella?" he asked me,

"who, is Bella?" I asked him.

"dumb head, she is the girl you were staring at, in the airplane and also at the airport!"

So her name is Bella, perfect it means beautiful, and she is really beautiful.

"what, thinking of her?" he asked me.

"shut up, Jacob" I said to him and smacked his arm.

"yes, Jacob don't tease the lover boy!" Tanya said.

I rolled my eyes at them and stared out of the window, Jacob & Tanya will always remain like that, but always my best friends, and I smiled to myself.

* * *

We reached our hotel, it was really good, actually it was far better than good!

Then I saw Bella and her friend coming out of a taxi and entering the same hotel.

"good" I said to myself.

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

**

we reached the hotel, it was far beyond words!

We both reached at the reception desk, and talked to the receptionist, and she handed us our keys, and then I heard 'his' velvety voice behind me, he was standing really close to me, so I could inhale his intoxicating and tantalizing fragrance, it wasn't deo or something but his own body aroma.

Then, suddenly Angie tugged at me and said, "Bella, let's go, I cant wait to go at the beach!" she said, and grabbed my hand.

* * *

We reached our suite it was really very, very, very beautiful, there were 2 king size beds, with princess drapes, a beautiful dressing table, a huge chandelier, a balcony that faced towards the sea. I entered the bathroom it was pretty good, there was a Jacuzzi and a cubicle too!

God I am gonna love this place!

"Bella, isn't it a coincidence that wherever we go your, cute crush follows us?" she asked me and winked at me.

"shut up, Angie" I said, so he was like my crush?

"leave this, now change Angie, don't you want to got the beach?" I asked her.

"of course I want to just let me change" she said and went to the bathroom, I waited for my turn, till that time I took out my favorite Gucci one piece, and kept it on my bed then I took out my floral pink summer dress and my favorite beach hat. (pic in profile)

* * *

Then Angie came out and I went to take a bath and change.

And then we both took a bag and stuffed some books and ipods.

We reached the beach in about 5 minutes, it was just walking distance way, not very far, as we reached the beach it was really pretty, the wind blowing, so I took of my hat.

Then we both took of our dresses and spread a towel and sat, I had put on my goggles and started to get some tan.

"hey, Bella let's splash in the water" she said.

"ok" I said and took of my glasses and we both ran to the sea, then I saw him also, oh god this boy is driving me crazy!

Well he wasn't wearing a shirt (of course!) and I started staring at those perfectly sculpted abs and his muscles.

All the girls there were staring at him and i felt jealous at once. He was laughing with his friends, that perfect crooked smile on his face, and I didn't know that I had swum very far, really far further than Angie and before I knew the current started pulling me towards it.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

**

I reached the beach, and saw Bella staring at me, actually not me but at my abs.

Then Jacob told us a joke and we started laughing and then when I turned towards the sea, I saw no Bella, but Angela screaming, "oh, please someone save Bella, she is drowning!"

She was screaming and crying, and before I asked anything to my conscience, I jumped into the sea, but could not find her, then I saw a hand raised up the water, I swam towards it and pulled her, she did not had any energy left in her and she had fainted, and had almost drowned.

I took her to the shore, she coughed and coughed a spat out the water but she did not wake up, so again, before asking my conscience I gave her mouth to mouth breathing, and then waited, then she coughed and spat out the water again, and slowly opened her eyes.

Her eyes wandered and finally settled on mine and she stared in my eyes intensely.

Then everyone started clapping and cheering, she could not understand anything, and got up, and I also got up.

Then she went towards her friend and asked her, her friends told her to ask me.

She came and asked me, "who saved me?"

"umm, I saved you" I said.

"how?" she asked me

"umm, I actually… gave you mouth to mouth breathing" I told her, I was a bit embarrassed while saying this.

"really?"

"umm, yeah" I said, and then she gave me a hug, which was quite unexpected.

"thank you, thank you so much for saving my life!" she said and now there was a smile on her face.

"well, what's your name?" she asked me.

"Edward" I replied.

"won't you ask me, what's mine?" she asked me.

"I already know" I said.

"well, ok but thank you again for saving my life, Edward" she said and hugged me again.

"you are welcome, Bella" I said.

And then she walked away with her friend, and turned back towards me, and smiled.

I smiled at her, and ran towards Jacob and Tanya.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 party!

_**Chap 4 party!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Swept away, a Twilight fan fiction**

**Going to College, isn't always as easy as you think it's going to be, especially when you have 'Mr. Popular' tagging along behind you. Will Bella go out with him and where will this all lead to? Will problems occur? ExB, JxA, EmxR. All-Human. COMPLETE**!

* * *

**Edward POV**

**

* * *

**

I didn't know, but I need to know more about Bella, she is really fascinating and attractive and of course she is like a magnet, pulling me closer towards her.

And it is really weird that, wherever I go, when I met her but at the beach, when she hugged me, I felt a connection between us, like a shock but that shock was good, to feel.

God knows what is happening to me!

"hey, dude it is Sandra's phone for you" Jacob said.

"what, how did she get my mobile number?" I had changed my number at least 10 times earlier, just because of her, cuz whenever I changed my number she would get my number!

And then I saw a small smile on Jacob's face, and I knew everything, at once!

"Jacob Black you are so dead!" I said, and took my mobile and started talking to her.

* * *

"_hi, Edward!'_

"_hello, Sandra" I said in a bored tone._

"_how, can you leave me and go to Miami? I mean you could have asked me If I wanna go or not!"_

"_why?" I asked her._

"_umm, because, umm I am your girlfriend! _

"_what?!" I screamed on the phone._

"_who, told you this Sandra?" I asked her._

"_umm, well Jacob said, that you like me, so I assumed…"_

"_no, need to assume anything now, shut the phone off"_

_

* * *

_

I was in a very bad mood now, and I could hear Jacob laughing loudly, in the other room.

"Jacob Black, you'll die at my hands" I said and chased him down to the beach.

* * *

**Bella POV**

**

* * *

  
**

I was really dead tired when I reached my room, I was almost drowned!

As Angie said, I really think that I have a crush on Edward.

But who knows, that it is more that a tiny miny crush?

"Bella, look, the hotel is going to throw a party in the Ballroom, for its guests and even we are invited!" she was really excited.

I took the letter and read it, it said-

* * *

**Dear Miss Bella,**

**As you know, we are all so obliged to have you all here, in Miami to have fun,**

**So we thought that we could add some more fun.**

**So, here it is, we're throwing a party for all our guests, it is in the Ballroom at 7:00**

**So, you are requested to come, and the dress code is formal.**

**We will be very happy with your presence.**

**From the Manager,**

**The Ritz-Carlton, Key Biscayne.**

**

* * *

**

Oh my god!

I squealed loudly and started looking at my formal dresses, I picked up a blue cocktail dress, and matching high heels. (pic in profile)

I loved this outfit it was one of my favorites.

I looked at the clock, god it is 6:00 already! Then I dashed to the bathroom, while Angie was already ready, just doing her makeup and hair.

Pretty fast!

I took a bath with hot water and shampooed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. (since, I read Twilight I also started using strawberry shampoo!)

Then I dried myself and wrapped my self up in a bathrobe and walked out.

"time to get ready!" I said.

And started to blow dry my hair.

Then I curled my hair a bit at the ends, and applied makeup then I changed into my dress, and strapped up my sandals.

"perfect!" I said to my reflection in the mirror.

"Bella, you are looking so beautiful!" Angie said, and I smiled, she wasn't looking bad herself.

"Angie, you also look great!" I said, she was wearing a red tube dress which ended right above her knees, and a black bow on the waist.

"thank you" we both said at the same time, and laughed, and then walked off for the Ballroom on the 7th floor.

* * *

**Edward POV**

**

* * *

  
**

When I had finished chasing Jacob, we headed back to our hotel.

There Tanya, was holding a letter and squealing.

"see Edward, and Jacob there is a letter from the manager, it says that there is a party in the Ballroom and we all are invited" she said and started jumping up and down, just like my hyperactive sister Alice.

I missed her and Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper.

I read the letter, and saw the clock it was 6:30!

Oh, god! I went to the bathroom and had a quick wash, then I wore my Dolce and Gabbana formal dress, which my mom had bought for me. (pic in profile.)

I wore my shoes and went out with they both, sometimes I felt like the third person in their lives, but they never told me.

We entered the Ballroom, and my eyes scanned the room for Bella.

I saw her soon, standing with her friend, what was her name, yes Angela.

She was looking beautiful, she was wearing a blue dress, which suited her very much.

The dance had started, and everyone was dancing with pairs, and me and Bella were standing alone, in a corner, so I picked up some courage and asked her to dance with me.

"Bella, would you dance with me?" I asked her.

"umm, sure" she said.

I took her hand and glided towards the dance floor, then Avril Lavigne's when you're gone started playing.

* * *

_I always needed time on my own__  
__I never thought I'd need you there when I cry__  
__And the days feel like years when I'm alone__  
__And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take__  
__Do you see how much I need you right now_

_[Chorus]__  
__When you're gone__  
__The pieces of my heart are missing you__  
__When you're gone__  
__The face I came to know is missing too__  
__When you're gone__  
__The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok__  
__I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before__  
__Everything that I do reminds me of you__  
__And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor__  
__And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take__  
__Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone__  
__The pieces of my heart are missing you__  
__When you're gone__  
__The face I came to know is missing too__  
__When you're gone__  
__The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok__  
__I miss you_

_We were made for each other__  
__Out here forever__  
__I know we were, yeah__  
__All I ever wanted was for you to know__  
__Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul__  
__I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone__  
__The pieces of my heart are missing you__  
__When you're gone__  
__The face I came to know is missing too__  
__When you're gone__  
__The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok__  
__I miss you_

_

* * *

_

It was really a slow song so we both were just, swinging, then an instrumental song started playing.

"Bella, you knew dance so well?" he asked me.

She blushed and said, "actually, I learned waltz when I was young" she said and blushed again.

"young?" I asked her.

"I am 21, Edward" she said.

"well, 21 isn't old!"

"really?" she said.

"yup" I said.

"umm, I am going to get a drink, will you wait for me?" she asked me.

"wait?" I asked her.

"umm, I mean we can have another dance too, can't we?" there was hope in her eyes.

"of, course we can" I said.

* * *

**Bella POV**

**

* * *

  
**

As I was going, to get a drink for me, I tripped and before my face hit the floor, I was caught by two strong pair of arms, I turned and saw that it was Edward's. His arms were wrapped around my waist, in a protective sort of way.

I was still in his arms, and I was blushing furiously!

"Bella, you fine?" he asked me.

"yeah I am" I said.

And then we danced again, and I forgot that I had to get my drink.

And I danced with him the night along, I felt like Cinderella, when at 12, she would have to leave her Prince Charming, but I knew that I didn't have to leave my Prince Charming.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5 leaving!

_**Chap 5 Leaving!**_

_Flash back_

_But I knew that I didn't have to leave my Prince Charming.

* * *

_

**Bella POV

* * *

  
**

My feet were aching, and my head was screaming, saying that I am dead tired, but my heart said no, dance the whole night with Edward.

I wish I could listen to my heart, but as you know how observant Edward is, he noticed that I am dead tired, and made me sit.

"Bella, are you tired? Should I get you a refreshment?" he asked me.

"I am not tired, actually I am dead tired, and yes I would like some green apple crush" I said.

"Sure, I'll get you one" he said and went towards the refreshment counter.

I saw Jacob and Tanya, dancing and laughing, they didn't even stop, they were really in love, one could literally see, love in their eyes for each other.

Since, childhood I always thought that there will be a Prince Charming out there, and will come and take on his white horse, but I realized that this all isn't true, if it was, then my Prince would have shown a long time ago.

* * *

Now, as I am getting to know, Edward I do think, sometimes, that he is my Prince, but who knows that he has the same feelings for me too?

He came with my drink and sat beside me, and I inhaled, his beautiful, intoxicating, tantalizing and irrestible fragrance, every time I met him, I would come up with another word for his fragrance.

"Bella, here is your drink" and gave me my drink, and smiled that beautiful and breathtaking crooked smile. _You know what Edward? I want to see that smile, every day and every moment, of my life._

"Am, I that boring Bella?" he asked me.

"I never said that" I told him, clearly defending myself.

"No, I thought this because today you're not talking, something wrong?" he asked me.

"Nop, nothing wrong, just feeling a bit sleepy" I said.

"Ok, let me leave you to your room" he said.

"Sure" I said and we both walked off, after telling this to our friends.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

  
**

Bella, was very sleepy, her eyes were literally drooping.

We both were in the lift, when suddenly I felt a head on my shoulder, and I turned and saw, Bella was sleeping, she was going to dis-balance and fall, and I picked her up in bridal style, she just moaned, and snuggled to my chest.

We reached her room, and I took the keys from her hand, and opened the door, and gently and carefully made her lie on her bed.

Then when I was going, she suddenly called me and mumbled, "Thanks, Edward" I assumed she must have woken up, when I had placed her on the bed.

I went out of her room, and went towards my room, opened the door, and jumped on the bed and switched on the T.V, and started flipping through channels, then I stopped at one channel, and started watching the movie 'THE BOURNE IDENTITY', movie of one of my favorite actor, Matt Damon ( one my favs too!)

Then when the advertisement came I changed and wore my shorts and I wore no shirt, as it was very sticky and humid outside, so I opened the balcony door.

And I don't know when sleep took over me, and I slept on the couch.

"Edward, get up!" Tanya said to me and shook me.

"Let me sleep Tanya" I said, and hid my head in the pillow.

"Well, Bella has come to meet you, do you want to look like this, when you meet her?" she asked me.

And I literally jumped when I heard her name, but when I got up and saw no Bella there; I assumed that Tanya was joking with me.

"Tanya!" I said, and she started laughing; well now there was no point to sleep, as it was 10:30 and I was already late for my breakfast.

"have they finished serving breakfast?" I asked her.

"nop, they haven't but they will after an hour" so I dashed to the bathroom, and took a bath, and changed my clothes and went to the breakfast hall.

And, there I saw Bella, having breakfast having alone; I thought that maybe she also, woke up late, like me.

I loaded my plate, with food and walked towards her table.

"Bella, may I sit with you?" I asked her.

"Sure" she said and smiled.

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

**

"well, good morning, Bella" he said in his velvety voice. _Edward, just speak and speak I want hear your voice every time._

"Good morning to you also" I said, and he smiled his crooked smile.

I couldn't help but blush, then he tucked a stray strand of my hair, and when his hands touched my skin, I felt a connection between us.

"So, you had some good sleep?" he asked me, and munched some toast.

"Yeah, I had a nice, sleep" I said and had a sip from my fruit juice. _Because, I dreamt about you the whole, nigh Edward, that means I had a very nice sleep._

"What, about you?" I asked him.

"Umm, I watched T.V till, late so I slept on the couch." He said. And shrugged.

"Oh" was all I could reply, our breakfast had finished.

* * *

"Edward, let's walk down to the beach" I said.

"Umm, sure" he said

Then we both walked, towards the beach and started telling each other about our lives.

"I am an intern, at my Father's hospital, and Jacob is a doctor and Tanya is an intern too." He said.

"Well, you look quite young, to be a doctor" I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Well, Bella I am 23, you see" he said.

"What about you?" he asked me.

"Well, I am the head of a Channel store, at Pacific Mall" I said.

"What about your parents? Do they live with you in NY?" he asked me.

"umm, yeah my dad is the chief inspector, and my mother is a jewellery designer, and she is in Florida, her exhibition is going on there, so currently me and my dad stay together, my mom will come back, after a week" I told him.

"What about you?" I asked him.

"Well, my mom is an interior designer and my father is a doctor. I have a sister and brother. My sister owns the mall you work at, and my brother has his own gym. And my brother is older than me and sister is younger" he said.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

  
**

"Don't you have any siblings?" I asked her.

"No, I don't have I am alone" she said.

"Oh" I said.

"Won't you tell me the names of your siblings?" she asked me.

"Sure, my sister's name is Alice you already know that, and brother's name is Emmett" I said.

"Yeah" she said, and sat on the sand, the waves touching her feet, I sat beside her.

"So, Bella favorite color?" I asked her randomly.

She stared in my eyes and said, "Emerald"

"Yours?" she asked me.

"Chocolate brown" I said I loved the color, since the day I saw her eyes.

"Favorite actor?" I asked her.

Before she could answer, Angela came running holding a mobile phone and said, "Bella, Mr. Swan's phone" and then Bella ran to her and talked to her father, then I thought she might be busy, I walked towards our hotel, knowing that we'll be leaving today in the evening, I wasn't sad because I was leaving Miami, I was sad because, I would be leaving Bella, too.

_Couldn't you ask her phone number? _I mentally slapped my self.

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

**

I ran to attend dad's phone, and had a short talk with him. Then when I went towards the beach, I saw that he had gone, but I could see him at a distance, and ran towards him, and he stopped.

"Couldn't you wait for me?" I asked me, panting.

"I thought you were busy" he said and shrugged.

"Oh, well it's ok, and we are leaving today" I said I was really feeling sad, leaving Edward but, then an idea struck me.

"Edward, why don't we exchange our phone number?" I asked him.

"Sure, great idea!" he said and we exchanged our numbers.

"So, Bella any secrets left to tell?" he asked me, and smiled.

The biggest secret of my life, I haven't told you Edward. I felt bad, that I couldn't disclose that I was going to marry, some jerk.

"Nop" I said.

"Ok" he said, and we walked to the hotel.

I had everything packed and we left the hotel.

As I entered the airplane, I noticed that I and Tanya were sitting together, so I thought at least a good partner! But the earlier wasn't bad either!

**Reviews please, and tell me some ideas too for the next chap.

* * *

**


	6. Chapter 6 going home

_**Chap 6, going home

* * *

**_

_Flash back_

_But the earlier wasn't bad either!

* * *

_

**Bella POV

* * *

**

Me and Tanya, talked very much, like about the latest fashion and all that stuff, but every time she would mention Jacob in everything, literally they were in love. Lucky them!

I know it might sound funny or weird but I think, that still my Prince is waiting somewhere.

_Bella, only lucky people find true love! _I said to myself.

I was looking through a fashion magazine, when suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Angela, and a boy sitting with her, he looked pretty cute.

"what happened Angie?" I asked her.

She told me, "Bella, this is Ben" she said, barely above a whisper.

"so?" I asked her.

"he has asked me my cell number, and don't you think he is cute?" she asked me with a smile on her face, even Ben was smiling, no blushing!

"yup, he is " I said.

"and then he asked me out!" she squealed, right into my ear.

"Angie!" I whispered back angrily.

"sorry!" she said, and started talking with Ben.

"what happened?" Tanya asked me.

"oh, nothing" I said and smiled at her, and we both started talking again. I didn't even know, when the plane landed and we reached NY.

I stepped out of the plane with Angie, and at the airport I saw Charlie and Renee! Wait Renee?

She ran towards us, and hugged us both, "welcome back dears!" she said.

"mom, you weren't coming home till Sunday right ?" I asked her.

"dear, my exhibition was over early" she said, and we all loaded our luggage and went out.

There, were 2 cars instead of one, except our **Honda Civic**, there was one **Porsche Boxster**

"dad?" I asked him questioningly.

"it's for you dear" he said.

"really?" I asked and squealed at the same time.

"yes, we thought that our girl is now 21, and she needs a brand new car!" he said, and I gave them both a hug.

"thanks, it's great!" I said.

Then he handed me my keys, and me and Angie dumped our luggage on the back seat, and I drove my car, I was feeling so excited!

Then Angie turned on the radio, and the song was One step at a time, by Jordin Sparks.

We sang along, and then I dropped Angie at her house, and drove towards my house.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

**

I was so happy! At last I am heading back to home!

But I would miss Bella, very much, and I sighed to myself.

I was driving my Volvo, and my mom and dad were sitting on the back seat.

And as I looked out of window, I saw Bella, and her friend Angela in a car, Bella was driving the car. I let out a sigh, again.

"Edward, dear is something wrong?" my mom asked me, concerned and worried as always.

"no, mom" I replied, and again looked out of the window, but Bella was gone.

"Edward, we are really noticing something strange in your behavior, are you all right?" my dad asked me this.

"dad, I am really fine" I said, and turned the radio's volume a bit high, so that it could relax me, and also i wont hear my parents, murmuring at the back.

I reached home, I had not even stepped up the stairs, when my hyperactive sister, came running and hugged me.

"Edward!" she squealed, and behind her came Jasper, then Emmett and Rosalie.

"hey, bro!" Em said, and gave me bone smashing hug.

Then he left me and I was greeted by the Hale twins.

"so, how was your trip, Edward?" Alice asked me, jumping up and down with excitement.

"it, was very good, Ali" I said and tried to calm her down, but it was of no use, as she could be calmed by one and only Jasper.

"so, you met any girls?" she asked me, and waggled her eyebrows.

"Alice!" I said and threw my hands in the air, a bit dramatically, and ran up to my room. I threw my bags on the floor, and turned on my CD player, and listened to Debussy, my favorite band.

"Edward, you listen oldie songs?" Em asked me and fake shocked.

"yup, and you know that, and well old is gold!" I said.

"yeah, whatever" he said, and rolled his eyes, and went out of my room, and i crashed on my huge bed, and closed my eyes, and thought about Bella……

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

  
**

After leaving Angela, I went home and on the way, I bought some strawberries and pastries for myself.

As my strawberry scented shampoo was almost finished, I went to a cosmetic store, and bought another one, and dashed towards home.

When I reached home, I saw Mike and Mr. and Mrs. Newton sitting on the sofa, in the living room.

"good, morning Mr. and Mrs. Newton" I said and tried to be polite, as much as I could.

"good, morning dear! And my, my you have become tan!" she said.

_I had gone to a beach, so that is so obvious that I will get tan! _I said to myself.

"yes, me and Angela, went to the beach many times, as it was very near to our hotel" I said, and gave her a small smile.

"yeah, and Mike has already planned to take you on a honeymoon, to Miami, again!" she said, "he is so excited, Bella I cannot tell you!" she said.

"yeah, I know" I said, and faked some excitement.

"ok, I think we should better leave, right now, as you know the engagement preparation has to be also done!" Mr. Newton, said, for the first time.

_Engagement!_

"bye, Bella" Mike said shyly, like if she was a girl.

"bye, Mike" I said in a sickly sweet voice, when they had gone I turned towards my parents, "mom, dad you have some serious explanation to do!" I said.

"yeah, dear" my mom began.

"you know, when you had gone to Miami, the Newton family came and told me that your and Mike's engagement will be after a week, after you come back, so we could not help but say yes!" she said, and sighed.

"it's ok mom, no need to cry over spilt milk" I said, and took my bags and went to my room and threw my bag, and turned on my CD player and listened to Debussy.

Then I called Angela.

* * *

"_Angela, do you think that my life will become more ruined, than it is already?" I asked her._

"_what happened, dear?" she asked me in a concerned tone._

"_my engagement with Mike is next week" I said sadly, and let out a big sigh._

"_what?!" she exclaimed._

"_oh, huh!" i said, feeling quite sad.

* * *

_

**Reviews, please, and i am really sorry for updating so late, actually my document manager wasn't opening from many days.**

**pls, i am sorry guys!**


	7. Chapter 7 Engagement plans & meeting him

_**Chap 7 Engagement plans & meeting him.

* * *

**_

**Bella POV

* * *

  
**

I was still in bed and it was 11:00 in the morning and a Sunday, yes! A holiday!

As I got up, I slipped on my slippers and went to my bathroom, brushed my teeth and combed my hair and tied them in a ponytail, as I got out my mom called me, "Bella, will you please come down? I want to talk to you" she said and I told her, "yup, mom coming let me take a bath!"

"ok, dear" she said, and I went to the bathroom, and took a nice long shower, and shampooed my hair, I came out, drying my hair with my towel, then I opened my closet and took out a pair of white mini shorts and a pink racer back, and I slipped on my slippers again and went down.

"yes, mom ?" I asked her.

"dear, me and you have to go shopping for your Engagement dress!" she said, and she was excited, so I also faked up some excitement.

"yeah, wow!" I said and went to the dining room, where Charlie was reading the news paper, and eating chocolate pancakes, I also helped myself with them.

"anything, interesting dad?" I asked him, while stuffing the pancake in my mouth.

"no, kiddo just another murder case, so I gotta go, so you both have to shop alone." He said, and kissed my cheek and Renee's and went out, and started his cruiser and went off.

"dear, finish it up fast, and comb your hair then we are going to buy your Engagement dress!"

"but, mom isn't my Engagement, after 5 days?" I asked us and corked up on of my eyebrows.

"it, is but I just want to prepare myself early, you know" she said and cleared off the dishes, and told the maid to wash them, and went to her room to change. I went to my room and French braided my hair and slipped on my pink ballet flats, and applied lip gloss and some mascara, and took my purse.

"we are going, Diana take care" mom, said to our maid, and we went in my car.

* * *

We went into the mall, and mom took me straight to a Gucci store.

She was checking each and every dress, and telling me to take this dress, and change then again and again!

While mom was still searching, I found a beautiful dress, it was dark green and strapless dress, (pic, in profile) I just took it off the hanger and rushed to the trial room, when I had worn it I looked at my reflection in the mirror, it was beautiful!

The dress ended right above my knee, it was quite simple and plain, but I knew that this was the perfect dress!

I went out of the trial room, and twirled in front of mom, she said, "Bella you are looking so beautiful!" she said.

"thanks, mom!" I said and went to change, as I was going to the trial room, I saw Edward and his sister Alice entering the store, then he turned and saw me, and corked up an eyebrow, wondering what was I doing in the wedding and engagement dresses section.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

**

"Alice, no please I wont go with you!" I said to my sister, she (again!) was insisting me to go with her for shopping! It was Sunday today, and I had a holiday, and I wanted to relax, not shop with my sister.

"please, Edward!" she pleaded, and showed me those puppy dog eyes, who can resist her then?

"fine!" I said, "well, by the way why isn't Jasper going with you?" I asked her.

"oh, don't worry about him, he is coming to pick me up!" she said and squealed, then we hear a car's horn outside and Alice rushed to the door and kissed Jasper.

"poor fellow!" I whispered to myself, when I wasn't here, my I don't know how many times did Alice had taken him for shopping!

"hey, Edward!" he said.

"hey, Jasper" I said and went to my Volvo, while Alice sat with Jasper, in his car. We reached the mall in about 15 minutes, and as soon I entered the Gucci store, I saw Bella, but wait what was she doing in the wedding apparel section?

"who, are you staring at, Edward?" Alice asked me.

"oh, she, she is Bella…….." she trailed off.

"I know, who she is Alice" I told her. "really?" she asked me.

"yup" I said, "how?" she asked me.

"we, met in Miami" I told her.

"oh, hey Bella!" she shouted.

Then she whipped around and saw me and gave me a smile, and I smiled myself.

"hey, Alice!" she said, and hugged her.

"what are you doing here?" Alice asked her.

"shopping, with mom" she said, and pointed towards her mother, who smiled warmly towards us.

"well this is Ed…….."

"I know, Alice who he is!" Bella said and blushed.

"oh, really! I know he told me, well meet my boyfriend Jasper" Alice pointed towards, Jasper.

"hi, Bella!" he said and shook her hand.

"hi, Jasper" she said and smiled, and then suddenly my phone rang, it was Esme's.

* * *

"yes, what happened, mother?" I asked her.

"dear, where are you both? Emmett and Rosalie are home, waiting for you" she said.

"mom, I am shopping with Alice" I said emphasizing the word shopping and rolled my eyes.

She laughed and said, "ok, dear you both come early, should I prepare lunch for you both?" she asked me.

"no, mom no need" I said and hung up the phone.

"so, Bella have you done with shopping?" I asked her.

"yes, I have" she said.

"let's go to a restaurant" I said.

"brilliant! Let's go!" Alice said.

Bella walked over to her mother and told her, that she was going with us, so she'll return with us.

We went to a Chinese restaurant, the waiter came over and took our orders, I had ordered veg momos, Bella had ordered mushroom ravioli, Alice as usual salad (she is dieting!) and Jasper had ordered Manchurian.

After a while our food, came and we dug into it, we all were really hungry, specially me and Jasper, when Alice takes you shopping, your stomach will become empty in no time, because she will roam here and there and you behind her with her shopping bags, like a body-guard!

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

**

We all were eating food, when my mother called me and told me that she is leaving the mall and taking my car, so I will have to come home with one of my friends.

"guys, mom has gone and taken my car so I need a lift!" I told my friends.

"sure, Edward will drop you" Alice said, without even waiting for an answer to come from Edward's mouth.

"won't you Edward?" she asked him.

"yeah, sure I will take her." He said and smiled at me.

"thanks" I replied.

After we finished, Edward leaded me towards his car, god it was really a cool and awesome car! It was a silver Volvo.

"it, matches your personality" I said.

"thanks" he said, and the wind was blowing, and as my hair was cut in steps, the hair started coming out from my braid, and then Edward tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, and I shivered. He chuckled and helped me to seat myself in his car.

He sat in the driver's seat and turned on the radio, and then the song **You belong with me,** by **Taylor Swift **was playing. _*sigh* I wish that this song was true, with me and Edward and the video of this song was also great, I wish that we have something like this between us. Bella! How can you think that? You are almost engaged to someone!

* * *

_

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**and tell me when to start the tragedy, in their lives please i need some ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8 meeting him part2

_**Chap 8 Meeting him (part2)

* * *

**_

**Edward POV

* * *

**

This song, I loved it!

After sometime we reached her house, and she said, "thanks, Edward"

"no, need of, because we are friends, aren't we?" I asked her

"yes" she said

"so, no sorry and thanks between friends!" I said and smiled, she blushed, as she was stepping out of the car, I stopped her and kissed her forehead, "is, this ok?" I asked her.

"sure, I am fine with this" she said, and turned a deep crimson red.

As she got, out I had turned my car into ignition, when she suddenly turned and waved at me, I waved back and went back to home.

As I reached home, Alice started bombing me with her questions.

* * *

"did you kiss her?, where?, did she blush, like she always does?, did you both talk?, did she turn around, when you were leaving?........"

"Alice slow down, the answers are, yes on her forehead, of course she did, yeah but very little, yeah, she did turn around when I was leaving." I said.

"yippee! I knew this, you both have a connection between, I knew this, I knew this!" she said and started dancing and singing around the house.

"Edward, what does she knows?" Esme asked me.

"oh, uh, umm, no… nothing mom." I told her, with hesitation.

"you lying to me?" she asked me.

"no, mom, I am not, I am going to my room." I kissed on her cheek and ran upstairs to my room.

* * *

I crashed on my bed, and turned my C.D player and listened to **Crush **by **David Archuleta**.

Great! This song just suits my position right now!

"damn it!" I said, and started reading New Moon the second part of the Twilight Saga, actually I had read it at least 6 times (me too!) but I never got bored of it, I didn't knew when sleep took over me, and mom called me for dinner.

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

**

as I reached home, smiling I ran up straight to my room and sat in front of my mirror, and touched the spot where he had kissed me, it felt like it was set on fire, I didn't know, that if this feeling is right for me or not, as I am going to be engaged tomorrow.

I shooed these feelings out of my mind, and turned on my CD player and listened to **I wanna be with you **by **Mandy Moore**

Great it just suits my position, well really it is so great!

I crashed on my bed, and the next thing I knew was, it was night and my mom was calling me for dinner.

"coming, mom" I shouted and changed into my night suit, a pair of blue checkered shorts, and a pink spaghetti straps shirt, which said, **An angel born on Earth! **I loved this shirt, I slipped on my slippers, and ran down, I hadn't even reached the bottom when I saw Mike and the Newton's! shit!

They have seen me in my night suit, I saw my mom's reddened face, and I was going up to change, when Mike grabbed my hand, and said, "it is ok, Bella we are just having dinner!" he said. His hand was so rough and hard, not like Edward's soft and smooth!

I nodded and went to sit and have dinner with mom, dad and the Newton's and to my great annoyance, Mike the dumb head sat just beside me, and his and mine shoulders touched!

Disgusting!

We said our prayers, and started passing the dishes, today Diana had prepared all my favorite dishes, noodles, salsa, tacos, grilled fish and roasted chicken, yummy!

I was just going to take some roasted chicken when, Mike took the dish, and almost took all the chicken! Such a big pig! Then he handed me the dish, when I saw the bowl, only one piece was left! Really a big, big pig!

I wondered why these people would come everyday to eat at our house, about lunch I don't know, as I go to work, but every dinner they will come at our house!

After dinner, the dessert was brought by Diana, she was a pretty good cook, and a nice girl too, she had made chocolate mousse, great! Another of her specialties which, Mike the pig is going to finish! Great!

* * *

At the end, mom asked me to go out and have a walk with Mike, well it is superb!

We both went to my house's courtyard, but as soon as we entered, Mike asked me "Bella, not in the courtyard, let's go out and walk" "fine!" I said.

We walked and talked, I hated each and every moment of this, and then he tucked a strand oh my hair, behind my ear, I didn't like, this not a bit!

"Mike, I don't like this" I said straightforwardly.

He looked a bit taken aback, "fine" he said.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

**

As we were having, dinner, I couldn't help but think about her, and a question roamed in my mind, what was she doing in the wedding apparel section? Maybe buying a bridesmaid dress, but the rack said engagement dresses!

Mom, many times asked me if I was fine or not, but each time I replied, "I am fine, mom" and gave her a smile, after dinner I stepped out for fresh air, and walked down to the nearest beach, and sat on the sand, the whole beach was deserted, and then I heard footsteps, I turned around and saw Bella and a boy and his family, they were walking them to his car.

"bye" he said to Bella, and leaned to give her a kiss on her forehead, but Bella backed away, at that point my blood started boiling, but I kept patient.

* * *

Then she saw me and smiled, the boy's family had gone, and Bella was asking her mom something.

Then, the next thing I know is, she sat beside me and said, "hey!"

Without even asking my conscience I blurted out "who, was that boy?"

"uhh, oh umm, they are family friends" she said and smiled.

"oh" was all I could say.

I don't know why did jealousy took over me!

* * *

"so, how are you?" Bella asked me.

"I am fine, how are you?" I asked her.

"I am fine" she said, and stared at the moon, then at the water, then suddenly there were splashes of water on me, I tried to shield my self from them and saw that it was Bella, I ran and nearly dumped water on her, we played and splashed water, and our closeness was increasing.

Then, we were hardly inches apart, and I was leaning in and Bella, was too, only 3 inches, and then suddenly my phone rung, damn phone!

"yes?" I asked.

"Edward come home, there is an emergency duty!" my father said.

"coming, dad" I said and said goodbye to Bella, and ran towards the hospital.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward had and emergency duty, and he was going.

We were so close to kiss each other, and I felt a chill down my spine, it was getting cold, so I went home, straight to my room, and laid on my bed, and pulled up the covers, and slept, dreaming about Edward.

* * *

**Reviews, please!**


	9. Chapter 9 Engagement!

_**Chap 9 Engagement!

* * *

**_

**AN: i am so sorry for updating late! i am really sorry, but i think you all will forgive me as i have 6 days holidays, of Diwali! (an Indian festival) and i will write loads of chapters, i promise!!**

**read and review please!! **

_**

* * *

**_

_Flashback_

_dreaming about Edward

* * *

_

**Bella POV

* * *

**

I woke up and it was, 9:00 in the morning.

Groan! Today is my engagement!

I went to the bathroom, brushed my hair and brushed my teeth. Then I randomly took out a dress and took a bath.

"Bella, come down breakfast is ready!" Diana called out.

"coming, Diana!" I told her back.

I went down, and saw that there was no mom and dad, Diana must have read my question, which was pasted on my face and answered, "Bella they have gone with the Newton's to see that, where your engagement will take place, is all set and ready!" and she smiled.

I was still sad, and sat down at the table, and started eating cornflakes, then suddenly Diana came and sat beside me and said, "Bella, are you happy, about this?" she asked me in a concerned tone.

"no" I said very, quietly.

"why, has something happened?" she asked me.

"Diana……" and I told her everything.

"oh, dear……" she said and hugged me, and I started crying, I even had told her about Edward, and the feelings about him.

Then I heard, dad's car park outside, and wiped my tears, and started eating, again.

"hey, dad" I said, and he hugged me.

"you, up very early, kiddo?" he asked me.

"yup"I said and gave a hug to mom also.

"what, happened about the murder case, dad?" I asked him.

"oh, nothing, someone killed someone for money, as usual." He said and shook his head, and poured some coffee in his mug.

"well, Bella, get ready we are taking you to, a beauty saloon, as the engagement is at 6:00 in the evening, and we have loads of work to do!" she said and smiled.

I fake smiled back.

Today, is the worst day of my life.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

  
**

"good, morning mom and dad!" I said cheerfully.

"good, morning dear, have breakfast" Esme said.

"Edward, today you and Dr. Stone, will assist me in the surgery." Carlisle said.

"yeah, I am fine with that, but who is Dr. Stone?" I asked him.

"she has come from, L.A actually she has come here for the special surgery, the patient has brain tumor" dad said.

"brain tumor? Then how will he be fine?" i asked him with a worried look on my face.

"it's the first stage and Harper has told me that he can recover."

"Dr. Stone aka Harper, right?" I asked him.

"yes" he said.

"now, you both stop, this is not the hospital, this is my house and I don't want these discussions, now Edward, dear you haven't even touched your eggs!" mom said.

"mom, I will eat them, please would you make me some coffee?" I asked her.

"of, course I can" she said and in no time made a mug of coffee and handed me, after finishing breakfast, we headed to the hospital.

* * *

I reached the hospital, and went straight to the points chart, all the interns got points for their treatments, and the one with the highest will be the intern of the month.

But, I wasn't first, I was second! The first was a girl, Lauren Mallory, so what I don't care there are still days left, before the result.

"you, Edward, Mr. Cullen's son?" someone from behind asked me, she had a beautiful soft voice, but not any better than Bella.

"yes, I am" I replied her.

"well, good morning dear, I am Mrs. Stone, hope Carlisle has told you about me?" she asked me and smiled, man, she might be at least 32 or something!

"yeah, he has" I told her.

"you, look really young to be a doctor, I remember when first Carlisle had joined he even looked younger than you!" she said and laughed.

"well, I must stop talking, Edward report in the surgery room, at 10:30, sharp" she said.

"ma'am, will the patient be alright?" I asked her.

"he will be dear, he will be" she told me softly.

I went to the locker room, and saw it was 10:15, I still had 15 minutes to spare, so I opened my locker and started checking my files.

"hello, Edward!" someone from behind called me in a sickly sweet voice, I turned around and saw a girl, she was wearing clothes that were too revealing.

"yes?" I asked her in an irritated voice.

"I am Lauren!"

"whatever!" I mumbled and walked away, idiot girl!

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

**

we had been sitting in the saloon, past 2 hours and it was 11:00 now, "how much time will it take more?" I asked the hair stylist, who had been styling my hair past, 2 hours, if she is taking so long wonder, what the others will do?

"it, will take time ma'am, would you like some lemonade or orange juice?" she asked me with a pleasant smile, "lemonade please" I told her politely.

I picked up the vogue magazine, that was lying on the table in front of me and started reading it.

Then my eyes popped out, when I saw the most beautiful wedding dress, in my whole life! It was a vintage wedding dress. I flipped the page and saw many beautiful hairstyles, and the stylist asked me if I wanted any one of them.

"yeah, I would like this one" I told her and pointed my finger at a hairstyle, in that some hair from the front was taken back, and rest were in loose and bouncy curls, I liked that style it suited my dress.

Sigh!

"surely, ma'am" she said and undid all my hair, now I have to wait another 2 hours!

At last the 2 hours were over and it was 1 in the afternoon and my stomach was grumbling, I was really feeling very hungry!

"ma'am…….. tada!" she said.

I looked in front, in the mirror, I was looking very, very pretty, she had done the same thing which I told her but had added one more thing, a pretty hair flower, that too a yellow one, it looked perfect there!

I changed my outfit, in my dress and slipped on my 4 inch pumps, and started stumbling back to my seat, then in front of me laid steaming pasta and salad, with cappuccino, and beside it Angela was standing.

"hey, Angie!" I exclaimed.

"hey, Bella!" she said back.

"thanks, for all this" I said.

"no, need to say thanks dear" , she said and hugged me.

Then another stylist came and started with off Angela.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

**

"tring.. .. tring…" my pager started beeping, in the pocket of my lab coat, I opened it and saw, it said-

**Dr. Edward, report to the surgery room immediately, emergency case!**

I ran to the surgery room, and saw the patient with the brain tumor there, he was in a bad condition.

"Edward, change this instant!" Carlisle furiously, whispered.

"yes, Dr." I said and changed, I ran back to the room and started with the surgery, my hands were trembling, this was my first surgery, that too with the best surgeons of the world! And one mistake I did, the patient's life will at risk.

* * *

"nurse, cotton" Carlisle said.

"Edward, do the stitches, fast" I went my hands trembling and slowly, slowly my hand headed, my head and heart were both screaming NO,NO!

"Edward, do it fast!" Carlisle furiously said.

I still couldn't do it, "Edward, shift let me do this, otherwise he will loose lots of blood" Dr. Stone said.

"yes, ma'am" I said and backed off, and went towards the sink, and washed my hands, then I changed my clothes.

"you really did a great job, Edward" Tanya soothed me.

"what, did I do, Tanya?" I asked her.

"you, had the courage to work with the best surgeons and even you got near to the patient, I would have fainted, right away!" she said and laughed, she was really trying to lighten the mood.

"yeah" I said.

Then we both headed to the cafeteria, where Jacob was waiting for us.

"hey, dude how was the surgery?" he asked me and gave me a friendly punch on my shoulder.

"ask, Tanya" I told him, he looked confused and asked Tanya, she told him everything. "dude, it's fine!" he said and slapped my back.

"no, it isn't" I said quite softly, and went to the counter to get a chicken sandwich.

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

**

At last, all of us were ready, and ready to go the engagement place, we sat in my car, and mom drove me and Angela, to the place.

As we reached the place, it was like I am entering some kid's birthday place. The doors were decorated with balloons and streamers.

I rolled my eyes, and heard Angela giggle beside me.

"it's umm, pretty" my mom, said and turned, I am sure she had also rolled her eyes!

* * *

I entered, inside the decoration was more childish! And Mike didn't even come and receive me! Hasn't he seen any engagement?

The guests were murmuring, "what, are we invited to some child's birthday?" everyone, literally were murmuring this!

Inside the decoration, were pink, blue and red streamers here and there, with flowers and streamers, and more streamers!

Then he came and received me, when I had covered almost half the distance of the platform.

"hello, Bella" he said cheerfully, and offered me his arm, I took it unwillingly.

"hello, to you too!" I said and fake smiled.

"how, are you?" he asked me, and till that time we had reached the platform thank god! i really didn't want to talk to him!

* * *

I sat on the chair, and waited for Mike to take out the ring, my ring was safely with me, sitting on the stool beside me.

He took out a simple diamond studded ring (pic in profile), and it was really beautiful, he took my hand and slipped the finger, in my ring finger, and everyone applauded.

Then I took out his ring from its case, it had two gold bands on the edge and a silver band in the middle (pic in profile), I gracefully slipped it on, his finger, and again everyone applauded.

Then we went and had dinner, everyone was eating around us, and my eyes searched for Edward, and I knew that he wasn't here.

A tear slipped down my eye, why do you care so much about him? I asked myself, but I had just one answer, I like him.

I let out a big sigh, and my mom came towards me and said, "Bella, dear we are going home, come let's go" she said, and I took my leave.

* * *

As I reached home, I ran to my room, and jumped on my bed, then I realized I had not changed, I changed into my blue checkered nightie, and crashed on my bed. I pulled up the covers, and closed my eyes.

I thought about the question that was rummaging in my mind, I knew the answer perfectly, I liked him. But then another question arose in my mind. How can you like him? You are engaged for god's sake!

Now I am engaged, and nothing can happen now, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but could not instead of that I cried silently.

* * *

**Reviews guys!!!**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10 close proximity

_**Chap 10 the close proximity

* * *

**_

_Flash back_

_I cried silently.

* * *

_

**Bella POV

* * *

  
**

I woke up at the sound of my silly alarm clock, I hate it!!!

I looked at the watch and it was, 8:30, shoot I hate to get ready in half an hour!! smacked my forehead, and something cold, hit my head, I looked at my finger and saw a diamond ring, there on my ring finger.

All the things which happened yesterday, flashed through my mind, the hall, the engagement and at night my crying session.

Then, before I could hold it back, a tear slipped down my eye and I started crying, I know I really, really like Edward, who can help that?

Bella, forget about him, he must be having a girlfriend, with a person who has such good looks, any girl would love to be her girlfriend.

I looked at the clock, I had only 20 minutes to spare, so I decided not to go today, so I called Angela and told her that I wouldn't be coming today.

I went down to see no one was there at home, there was a note on the table, it was Charlie's handwriting it said-

* * *

**Kiddo, I will return home late today or maybe I will come home tomorrow, so please sleepover with your friends, or if you are staying home, have all the safety things with you. Mom had another exhibition so she has gone to L.A she'll call by noon; when you have lunch, don't miss me much! *wink*!

* * *

  
**

I shook my head and laughed Charlie will remain Charlie.

I went to the kitchen, and took out a milk carton and made myself some scrambled eggs, then my phone began ringing, I went it and picked it up, some unknown number.

* * *

"_hello?" I asked._

"_umm, hi Bella it's me, Edward" god, my heart skipped a beat, when I heard his voice, Bella why are you so addicted to him?_

"_umm, hi Edward what's up?" I asked him, my voice sounding hoarse._

"_Bella, you alright are ill or something?" he asked me with a concerned tone._

"_umm, no just, my head was aching so I took a leave from work" I told him, why am I babbling so much?_

"_oh, would you mind if I come to your house, to umm check you?" he asked with hesitance._

"_don't you have work?" I asked him._

"_no, I don't have any duties today, so I have a holiday" he told me._

"_sure, come" I told, him and he hung up the phone.

* * *

_

**Edward POV

* * *

**

I jumped up and down a bit, and I couldn't wipe that stupid grin of my face.

"hey, Edward why are you so happy?" Emmett asked me.

"why, can't I be happy?" I asked him sarcastically.

"no dude, come on it's not a grin like you are happy about getting a promotion or something, but a grin like a girl kissed you!" he said and his booming laughter filled the room.

"shut, up Em" I said and rolled my eyes at him.

* * *

I knew Bella's house, and because of my quite fast sports racing car, I reached her home in no time.

On the way, I had picked up some flowers and a basket of strawberries.

I knocked at the door, and Bella opened it she was still wearing her nightie, and she looked quite cute in that.

"hi!" I said and handed her the flowers and strawberries.

"hi, and thanks" she said and ate one of the strawberry.

As she was popping the fruit in her mouth, I noticed a diamond ring on her ring finger.

"hey, nice ring, Bella" I said and caught hold of her hand and examined it.

"who gave it to you?" I asked her, out of curiosity.

"uh, umm, as you know my mother is a jewellery designer, she gifted me this" she said, and took back her hand.

"want, to have some tea?" she asked me, trying to divert my attention, something is fishy around here.

"yeah, sure" I said and smiled, and looked at her photos, they were of her childhood, and some with her mom and dad, I took one picture, in that she was wearing a fairy costume, and she looked quite pretty.

"hey, Bella you look pretty in this picture" I said and she blushed. She handed me my tea, and took a sip from her.

"it was of Halloween, I was 14 at that time" she said and laughed.

"Halloween?" I asked her.

"yeah" she said and took a sip again.

Then suddenly, I smelled something burning, even Bella smelled that, and we both ran towards the kitchen. Bella opened the oven, and I saw a burnt chocolate cake.

I was really standing close to her, I could smell that beautiful strawberry essence coming of her hair.

She turned around, and my face was hardly inches away from her. We were both leaning in, when suddenly, I touched the burnt cake, and let out a scream.

"oww, shoot !" I said, and caressed my hand. Bella ran and got a first aid box and applied some burnol on my hand.

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

**

Edward had burnt his hand, and I applied some burnol on his hand, again I felt that connection between us, every time our skin came in contact I would feel that silly shock.

We almost had kissed each other, that close proximity, I would never forget.

"want some burnt cake, Bella?" Edward asked me and we started laughing, first at my foolishness then at his.

Edward really was a true gentleman, when it was time to leave, he held my hand, and brushed his lips on them, the place where he had kissed, was tingling now.

"thanks, Edward" I said.

"you are welcome, but by the way thanks for what?" he asked me.

"umm, for coming here and getting my headache over" I said and we both laughed again.

I went down to leave Edward, but suddenly I slipped and fell in Adonis's arms.

"Bella, you fine?" he asked me, concern written all over his face.

"yeah, I am well this is usual, as for what a klutz I am!" I said.

Then he bent and kissed my forehead, and said goodbye and took leave.

I went home, and couldn't wipe that stupid smile off my face. I went to my room and crashed on my bed, and thought about our close proximity today, and almost kissing him and when he kissed my hand and forehead.

* * *

I touched the spot on my forehead where he had kissed me, it was still tingling, I smiled then suddenly I remembered something.

I had lied to Edward, I didn't tell him that I was engaged and going to marry that stupid Mike in 3 weeks!

I got to tell this to him.

I picked up my mobile, but could not gather enough courage to call him and tell, I threw my phone on the computer desk, and turned on the music player.

It wasn't soothing at all.

* * *

**R&R, if i don't get more reviews i won't write more chapters!!!**

**see i know this is rude, but you all should give me reviews, so that i get to improve my story.**

**and tell me some ideas too!**


	11. Chapter 11 sleepover at Cullen's

_**Chap 11 sleepover at Cullen's**_

**A/N: sorry guys, for updating so late, but my exams are going on so, maybe i won't be able to update for a few weeks, sorry!

* * *

**

_Flash back_

_It wasn't soothing at all.

* * *

_

**Bella POV**

I woke up suddenly, to see my mobile ringing. _I must have fallen asleep._

The caller id said 'mom', _"hey, mom!"_ I said, I was happy that she called me after, the things that happened today in the kitchen.

* * *

"_hey, dear you know what?" she asked me_

"_no, mom mind telling me?"_

"_your boss, Alice just told me to add a store of mine, at her mall!" she said very happily._

"_wow, that's great mom!" I said._

"_I know it is, and she even told me that my jewelleries are very good!"_

"_wow that's great too, but how did she know this?" I asked her curiously._

"_well, my exhibition had come on TV.!" She exclaimed._

"_wow, mom but you didn't even tell me" _

"_well, I called you a lot but 'the connection problem' " mom said, emphasizing the connection problem, phrase._

"_oh, well that's ok"_

"_well Alice said, took your number, she said she'll call you"_

"_well why?" I asked her._

"_I don't know, she didn't tell me"_

"_ok, bye mom, love you lots" _

"_me too darling!" _ she said and hung up the phone.

* * *

Well why would Alice, call me? Anyways whatever the reason maybe, I am hungry!

I looked at the clock it was 6 in the evening, god! I slept for almost 5 hours!

I went down to the kitchen, when suddenly my mobile started ringing.

* * *

"_hello?" I asked._

"_hey, Bella it's me Alice!" she said._

"_oh, hi Alice" I said._

"_umm, Bella I heard that Charlie has gone out for perhaps a day or two" she said._

"_yeah, I know that but how do you know that?" I asked her._

"_well I have some sources, well I was wondering if you would come here for a sleepover?" she asked me._

"_ok" I said._

"_well great, Edward will pick you up at 7, are you fine with that?" she asked me._

_I glanced at the clock, I had 45 minutes to spare, "yeah, it's great" _

"_ok, bye" she said.

* * *

_

I went and took a shower, I wore my black and white shirt, a pair of mini white shorts, and black pumps. And packed other necessities in my black bag. (pic in profile)

Then, I went down and waited for Edward.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

**

"Hey, Edward!" Alice chirped, and woke me up.

"yup?" I asked her sleepily.

"first thing, wake up sleepy head secondly, go and pick up Bella." She said.

"ok, well why pick up Bella? Is there a party or something?" I asked her, scanning my memory, if I had forgotten mom and dad's anniversary, and Alice was throwing a party for that?

"no, dumb head, no party or something, but I am having a sleepover, and Tanya is also coming so I invited Bella too" she said.

"ok, I'll go I said" and went to the bathroom and changed, and did a dance too.

I took my keys, from my computer desk and my mobile, and I hopped down, gave a kiss on my mom's cheek and headed towards Bella's house for the second time.

I reached her house and rang the bell, she opened the door.

* * *

"hi" I said.

"hey" she replied back. Her hair was open and the wind was blowing, letting her hair fly, it looked so beautiful!

Then I lead her to my car, and opened the passenger door for her, and she sat down. I took the bag from her, and put it in the back seat.

I went to the driver's seat, and turned on the radio, it was playing **With Love **by **Hilary Duff.**

"I like, her singing a lot" Bella said, and smiled when the song played.

* * *

"me too" I said.

_I don't mind you telling me__  
__What's been on your mind lately__  
__I don't mind you speaking up_

_I know sometimes I can be__  
__All wrapped up and into me__  
__I can be in such a rush_

_Just slow me down__  
__Slow me down__  
__Tell me tomorrow everything will be around__  
__Just slow me down__  
__Slow me down__  
__You're the one that keeps me on the ground_

_Baby you can be tough__  
__Say enough is enough__  
__You can even be blunt__  
__Just do it with love love love love__  
__Tell me I'm wrong__  
__That I'm coming on way too strong__  
__Don't think I'll be crushed__  
__Just do it with love love love love__  
__Just do it with love love love love__  
__Just do it with love_

_I can take your honesty__  
__All your words weigh heavily__  
__Listening to you all the time__  
__I want to be there for you__  
__The way you've been there for me__  
__Always help me walk the line_

_And slow me down__  
__Slow me down__  
__I know you will always be around_

_Baby you can be tough__  
__Say enough is enough__  
__You can even be blunt__  
__Just do it with love love love love__  
__Tell me I'm wrong__  
__That I'm coming on way too strong__  
__Don't think I'll be crushed__  
__Just do it with love love love love_

_All this time we thought we knew each other__  
__Now that I am leaning on your shoulder__  
__I can tell you baby that__  
__You're right when you're right and__  
__You're wrong when you're wrong and__  
__I can be weak 'cause I know you are strong_

_Baby you can be tough__  
__Say enough is enough__  
__You can even be blunt__  
__Just do it with love love love love__  
__Tell me I'm wrong__  
__That I'm coming on way too strong__  
__Don't think I'll be crushed__  
__Just do it with love love love love__[x2]_

_Just do it with love love love love__  
__Just do it with love_

_Just do it with love love love love__  
__Just do it with love

* * *

_

We reached my house, and I held open the door for her.

"you are a true gentleman Edward!" Bella said, and blushed, and before I could say anything, Alice came and gave her an enormous hug.

"hey, Bella!" she happily, chirped.

"hi, Alice" Bella said, then from behind, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper came. She might have been afraid to see Em's huge size!

"hey, Bella, I have heard a lot 'bout you from Alice" he said in his booming voice, and shook her hand.

"don't be afraid of him, once you know he is kinda a big life size teddy bear!" Rosalie said and introduced herself.

"well, I am Jasper, Rose's twin, and Alice's boyfriend" he said and shook his hand.

"nice, to meet you all" she said and smiled.

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

**

"well, no one will introduce us?" a sweet motherly voice came from behind me, I turned and saw the most beautiful woman, and man of course not better than Edward, in my life.

"well, dear I am Esme, Edward, Alice and Emmett's mother" she said and hugged me, it felt so comfortable hugging her, like she was my very own mother, and then a tear slipped down my eye, I quickly wiped it off, before anyone could see it.

"well, I am Carlisle" he said, and gave me side hug, like Charlie always gave me.

"nice to meet you, too Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" I said and smiled.

"well dear, call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen makes me sound like an old woman!" she said and laughed.

"me too, dear, call me Carlisle" he said.

"sure, I will"

"oh, were are my manners? Dear are you hungry?" Esme asked me politely.

"no, Esme I am not hungry" I said.

"well, let's go to my room, Bella" Alice said

"ok" I said, as soon as I reached her room, I couldn't believe my eyes the room was huge, and everything was in pink!

"Alice, pink?" I asked her.

"yeah, I like that color" she said and huffed and turned on the CD player, when I noticed Tanya sitting there and reading a magazine. As soon as she noticed me she said, "Bella, beware they are going to play Bella Barbie with you!" she said and winked.

No! I groaned.

* * *

As soon as Alice turned on the CD player, the song started playing, it was **The best damn thing **by **Avril Lavigne.**

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey__  
__Alright__  
__Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

We started dancing and started screaming the song at top of our voices.

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door__  
__even though I told him yesterday and the day before__  
__I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab__  
__And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams__  
__My Cinderella story scene__  
__When do you think they'll finally see_

Then, Em's voice came saying he couldn't pay attention on his video game, because of us, shouting but we didn't stop.

_[Chorus:]__  
__That you're not not not gonna get any better__  
__You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never__  
__Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me__  
__We're not the same__  
__And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle__  
__You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal__  
__Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen__  
__I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Alright, alright__  
__Yeah_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand__  
__Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand__  
__I hate it when they go out, and we stay in__  
__And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends_

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams__  
__My Cinderella story scene__  
__Now everybody's gonna see_

Then we heard footsteps, and saw the boys, and we started the pillow fight, and man a terrible pillow fight!

_[Chorus]_

_Give me an A (always give me what I want)__  
__Give me a V (be very very good to me)__  
__R (are you gonna treat me right)__  
__I (I can put up a fight)__  
__Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)_

_One, two, three, four_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams__  
__My Cinderella story scene__  
__When do you think they'll finally see_

Edward smacked the pillow right onto my face, and I jumped on his back, and started hitting him, he was trying to let me go off him, but I wouldn't!

He would have thought this, before hitting me!

_[Chorus]_

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey__  
__Alright__  
__Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_Hey hey hey__  
__Hey hey hey__  
__Hey hey hey__  
_  
_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

and then suddenly, I lost my balance and fell, in Edward's arms.

"are, you alright Bella?' he asked me in a concerned voice. Nobody noticed us, as they were still, fighting and screaming some song, that I couldn't recognize.

"yeah, yeah I am" I said and tried to stand, but again I fell and he caught me.

"well, let's take you to Carlisle" he said, and held my hand so I could walk, but I couldn't and then he suddenly lifted me up, in bridal style. And we, I mean he walked downstairs.

As soon as we reached there, he made me sit on a chair, and there was note there, saying that Carlisle and Esme had gone.

* * *

"ok, now you come to room, I'll see what has happened" he said.

"well, where is your room?" I asked him.

"on, the third floor, I'll pick you up, Bella" he said and picked me up, like I was light as a feather.

"you, know what? You are really light to carry" he said.

"really?" I asked him.

"yes" he said.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12 close, again?

_**Chap 12 Close, again?

* * *

**_

**A/N: guys here is the new chapter, and as my exams are over, I can update my chapters! Yippee**

**Well see guys, I take so much time in writing you should at least review the chapter, shouldn't you?**

**So till I don't get at least 10 or 8 reviews for this chapter, I won't update.**

**So please guys review! **

**Yamini

* * *

**

_Flash back_

"_yes" he said.

* * *

_

**Bella POV  
**

Edward carried me, to his room on the third floor. My leg was paining terribly, but I felt quite soothing, as I was in Edward's arms.

We reached his room, and he made me sit on his black leather couch. I glanced through hi room, he had a huge bookcase filled with music CD's and another massive bookcase filled with novels, novels and novels!

"Edward have you read all of these books?" I asked him.

"yeah, almost" he said, while he was looking through his first aid kit, and my eyes popped out.

"really, all?" I asked him, I looked at the bookcase again, it might have more than a thousand books!

"yes, Bella now let me see your leg" he said.

He examined my ankle, and when he touched me, I felt that spark again.

"oh" he said. "what happened?" I asked him, I was concerned, if Renee knows this, she'll probably freak out!

"nothing, much you have fractured your ankle" he said.

"what? Will it be all right?" I asked him, I was very worried very now.

"yes, it will be fine in two to three weeks" he said, and I sighed with relief.

He bandaged my ankle, and then Alice came, bursting open the door, "Bella are you….." she trailed off, and smiled when she saw Edward bandaging my ankle.

Then she winked at me, and left the room.

* * *

"Bella, try and walk" Edward said.

"yeah" I said, and started walking, and stumbled and fell in Edward's arms.

He chuckled, "Bella, how many times will you fall?" he asked me.

I blushed and said, "I don't know"

He glanced at the clock, and said "well, Bella I think Esme would have made dinner, and I think that you might be hungry?"

It was 8:30, "yeah, I am" I said.

"ok, let's go down" he said.

I went down, with the support of his arm. "Bella why were you crying?" he asked me out of the blue.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

**

"umm, uhh, umm well I wasn't actually crying" she stuttered.

"so what were you 'actually' doing?" I asked her, emphasizing the actually word.

"ok, fine I was!" she said in defeat.

"well, then why?" I asked her.

"you see, when Esme hugged me I felt like Renee, was hugging me. And as she is not here, I was missing her" she said, and let out a sigh, and again a tear slipped down her eye.

I wiped it off, and she hugged me it was a bit unexpected for me.

"Edward, Bella won't you both come down for dinner?" Esme asked us from the kitchen, down.

"we are coming mom" I said.

I helped Bella getting down, she was still limping, It was all my fault I shouldn't played pillow fight with Bella.

"I am sorry, Bella" I said.

"well, why?" she asked me.

"for hitting you, and getting your leg fractured" I said.

"well, it's not your fault, I am such a big klutz!" she said and laughed, I laughed along her, her laugh was like an angel laughing.

We went down, and sat on the dining table.

* * *

Today mom had made Mexican, everyday she would make something different. She had made spicy chicken echiladas, cinnamon and lime chicken fajitas and Mexican bean salad. Bella's eyes nearly popped out, as she saw how much food mom had made.

"Bella, when you have Emmett in your family, then you have to make this much quantity of food" I said and she chuckled.

After dinner was over mom bought in the dessert. She had made churros. After having the dessert mom asked Bella " so, dear did you like the dinner?" "of course, I liked it Esme" she said and smiled at her.

"thanks"

"well, Bellaluna no one can say that Esme is a bad cook, she is the best cook ever!" Emmett boomed.

"exactly!" Bella said, and everyone laughed.

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

**

When I heard Edward laughing, it melted my heart, the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed. _Stop it Bella! You cannot think this, first you have to tell something to Edward!_

I looked at the cold metal on my ring finger that was called a ring. I felt a stab at my heart.

* * *

Then Alice and Rosalie dragged me to their room.

They both made me sit in front of the dressing table, "what, are you both doing?" I asked them, before they could say anything, Tanya said, "Bella, I warned you" and remembered Bella Barbie.

"no, please no makeup or playing Bella Barbie"

"oh, shut up Bella you are pleading like we are your executioners and you are going to be executed!" Rose said, and threw her hands in the air, dramatically.

"exactly, sis!" Alice said, and they both high fived.

"idiots" I muttered under my breath.

"did you say something?" they both asked me.

"nop" I said.

"we have wasted enough of time, now let's start!" Alice said, and the dreadful game begun.

* * *

I had been sitting in that position for almost 2 hours and it was 11:00 now. "are you both finished?" I asked them

"stop whining!" Rose said.

"yup, finished just a minute" Alice said.

"tadah!" they both said in unison, I opened my eyes, they had done nothing much just curled my hair a bit and had applied some lip balm.

"these little things, took so much time!" I said.

"no, dear if you see carefully, they have done your nails and have applied some makeup too" Tanya said from behind.

I checked carefully, yup they had applied eye shadow and some blush. And then I looked at my nails, they had done it a baby pink, which looked pretty with my pale skin.

Rosalie yawned, and that made everyone yawn, so we plopped on our beds.

I woke up, suddenly and looked at the clock it said 2:00, and then I heard some music out of my curiosity, I went towards it, and thought that it was coming from the third floor, I tiptoed, and stumbled a lot.

Reaching, I saw a light coming through the ajar door of Edward's room. I went in trying not to scream, as my leg was paining very much. There I saw Edward playing his piano, and singing. His voice was very, very beautiful.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

**

I was playing and singing the song which had written for Bella, Bella's lubally.

Then suddenly I heard, a twist of my door knob, I turned around and saw Bella, she was standing there supporting herself with the knob, and looking scared. It looked like a six-year-old was caught stealing a cookie, from the jar.

"umm, hi" she said and smiled.

"come in Bella, you don't have to stand there" as she was coming I quickly changed the sheets, and put the song which I had written for Esme.

"sit" I said and patted the place next to me.

* * *

Then I started playing, and singing, she was looking at me the whole time I was playing the piano.

"Edward, it was beautiful" she said after I had finished the song.

"thanks" I said.

Then, I was going to change the sheet when, suddenly all the sheets fell on the floor. I gulped.

Bella bent down and picked them up, and handed me, thank god! She had not seen the song, which I had written for her.

* * *

Then I started playing another song, after some time I noticed, Bella edging a bit closer to me.

"are you cold?" I asked her.

"yes" she said, I took out a jacket of mine from my wardrobe and handed her, she took it put it on.

"Edward, play it again I really liked it" she said, so I played again.

* * *

After some time I felt a weight on my left shoulder, I tilted my head and saw that Bella had slept on me and then she place her hand on my chest, and snuggled closer.

I chuckled, and then carefully, I picked her up in bridal style, she snuggled closer, if that was even possible.

I reached Alice's room, and placed Bella on the bed and tugged her in the blankets.

As I was walking out, she said "Edward" and slept again. She looked like an angel, when she was sleeping. I sighed, I wish she liked me too. 


	13. Chapter 13 A date?

_**Chap 13 A date?**_

_Flash back._

_I sighed, I wish she liked me too.

* * *

_

**Bella POV

* * *

**

"wake up, sunshine" someone sang right into my ear.

"shut, up Ali" I said, and threw a pillow at her.

"I am Rose, Bells how could you forget it?" I woke up, and saw a melodramatic expression on Rose's face.

"shut up, Rose and let me sleep" I said, and plopped again to the bed.

"hey, well who's jacket are you wearing?" Rose asked me out of the blue.

"huh?" I said, and wrinkled my forehead. She pointed to the jacket I was wearing. Shit! I was still wearing it!

"I don't know" I said.

"Bella, take it you cannot lie, so tell me who's it is? Or I'll call Ali, and she'll get it out of you" she threatened me.

"fine, I am telling you!" I gave up.

"go, Bells spill the beans."

"see, I woke up at 2 last night, and heard some music, so I went. And I saw it was coming form Edward's room"

Rose ohhed, "Rose, are you listening or, should I stop it?" I asked her sarcastically.

Then she acted like she had, locked her mouth and threw the key out of the window.

"then he noticed me standing there, and told me to come in. So I went in. And then he played the piano for me. Then all his music sheets fell, and I picked them up. After that I felt cold so he gave me his jacket". I said with a shrug.

"so, how come, you still have his jacket?" someone chirped from behind me.

"Alice, you were listening from behind?" I asked her, outraged.

"yeah, after all you were talking about my brother! Now tell me how come you still have it, Bella?"

"umm, I dozed off, when he was playing, so…"

"O-M-G!" they both said in unison and in three different syllables.

"shut, up guys!" I said and smacked them both with a pillow.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

**

I woke up real late, it was 9:30 and mom had called me at least 10 times for breakfast as Bella and we were going out for a picnic.

I took a quick bath and wore my clothes, and practically skipped downstairs, to see Bella.

"good morning, sleepy head" mom said, as we got down.

"morning, mom" I said, Bella was reading the latest issue of _ok! _magazine.

* * *

"you like celebrity gossip?" I asked her, perking one of my eyebrows up.

"nop, just wasting my time" she said and smiled.

"oh, well by the way good morning" I said, and she blushed.

"morning to you too" and she started eating the pasta salad mom had prepared.

"it's delicious, Esme" she said, and smiled at her. All this time I was staring at her, and Alice at me.

"well, bro what's going on?" she said, with a naughty smile on her face.

"Alice!" I said.

* * *

After breakfast, mom said to get ready as we were going to the central park, for the picnic.

Bella sat with me in my Volvo.

"so.." she said.

"umm, Bella I wanted to ask you something" I blurted out. _Edward, couldn't you even wait for a second? _

"yeah?" she asked me.

"ok" and I let out a big sigh, "wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" I said, with a rush.

"sorry, I couldn't understand you" she said.

"umm, would you like to go out with me?" I asked her again.

"umm, like a date?" she asked me.

"uhh, yeah, I mean no a friendly date" I said quickly.

"sure, I would love to Edward" she said and I smiled, my heart on cloud nine.

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

**

_Bella, he just asked you out! _God damn it, he really asked me out. Yes! My heart somersaulted.

We reached the central park. And Edward opened the door for me, so like Edward-the-gentleman.

Then Esme lead us to the lush green triangle right by the Pond on the southeast corner of central park.

"it's so beautiful" I murmured, but Edward listened it.

"yeah, it is" he said and squeezed my hand, _but why?_

Sometimes I felt like I am in a dilemma where I felt that Edward liked me, but on the other hand I think he likes me in a _friendly way_. Just like Jasper or Jacob. As far as Emmett is concerned he think I am his lil sis.

* * *

We sat by the pond on a mat. I took out my _Wuthering heights _and started reading it.

"what are you reading?" he asked me suspiciously, maybe because of my old and battered copy, it was in such a bad condition that one could probably not even see it's cover or read what is written on it.

"I am reading _Wuthering heights_" I said.

"oh" he said and took out some novel of his, which looked like _Breaking Dawn _the story written by _Stephanie Meyer_.

"he isn't it the story about a human who fells in love with a vampire?" I asked him.

He nodded, and started reading his book again.

* * *

We went back home till 7:30. After reaching home I asked Edward, "so.. I wanted to ask you about our friendly date, I mean the time and all" I said.

"oh, you don't have to worry about that, Alice will take care, how about tomorrow?"

"yeah it is fine, and venue?"

"Daniel restaurant" he said.

Is he serious, really _Daniel? _It is quite expensive.

"so I'll pick you up by 7:30, is it fine with you?" he asked me.

"sure, it is" I said and went inside, I packed my duffel bag, and as usual Edward dropped me home.

_Ok now, Bella you have to spill the beans to Edward, it is enough!_

I thought of a plan, so I took out a pen and a paper, and started writing a letter. After finishing the letter, I wasn't satisfied so I threw it in the bin, near my study desk.

I sighed and climbed my bed, and closed my eyes. To tell Edward face-to-face is better, I told myself.

Tomorrow will be a hard day, for me.

* * *

**Reviews pls!!!**


	14. Chapter 14 a disastrous date

_**Chap 14 A disastrous date

* * *

**_

**A/N: guys all this is written from Bella's point of view.**

**And secondly now I am going to update every Sunday, so that you all get enough time to read & review!!!**

**all pic in profile**

**

* * *

**

_Flash back._

_Tomorrow will be a hard day, for me.

* * *

_

**Bella POV**

I woke up at my usual time, and went to the bathroom I took a long and nice hot shower, and wrapped myself up in my towel, and walked out. It was again a simple-usual-boring day, but today something was special about it, as I was going on a date with Edward! Don't panic, Bella, you still have to tell Edward, the truth! It's now or never.

I calmed myself, and turned on the radio, an unfamiliar song was playing. I put on my clothes, today I wore a light cotton dress, and a pair of pumps with it.

I took my purse, and walked out, then I remembered that I had forgotten my keys, so I went and grabbed them, and went to my car.

I went to the mall, to see Angela already there and she started bombing questions on me.

* * *

"ok, Bella what did you do? Did Edward ask you out? Did you tell him everything? Oh c'mon I am waiting!" she said all in one breath, man was Alice's super energy affecting her?

"Angela, have you become Alice or what?" she smirked at that question.

"yeah he asked me out, but I didn't tell him anything" I said with a heavy and sad sigh.

"Bells" she said and hugged me.

"ok, now enough of this and let's start with work, I already had taken a leave" I said and we started on with work.

As soon as it was 5 all the staff left, and we locked the store and went to our respective cars, before going home Angela asked me again "are you fine Bella?" with a concerned face.

"I am, Angela no need to worry yourself" and I shot her a half-hearted smile.

* * *

As I was going home, I realized I had not even bought a dress! Shoot!

Then my phone rang inside my bag, the called id read Alice.

"hey Ali" I said.

"hey, Bella why don't you come to my house?" she said in her chirpy voice.

"Alice if you remember I have a date tonight, with your brother?" I said.

"oh, silly I know it, because of that, I am inviting you to come, please, Bells" she said.

"ok, I am coming" I said and took a turn and went towards her house.

I knocked and Alice opened the door.

"hey, Bella you came!" she said, and hugged me. Behind her Tanya and Rosalie were standing they also hugged me, and we went inside.

* * *

My eyes searched for the beautiful face of Edward, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"looking, for you lover boy?" Rose asked and Tanya and Rose high-fived each other, and Alice just shrugged and grinned.

"uhh, no I uhh was just thinking where all the people?" I stuttered.

"mom and dad have gone out to visit our ailing aunt, Emmett, Jasper and Edward have gone out I don't know where, on earth" Alice said.

Then they dragged me to Alice's room.

There on the queen sized bed, an outfit lay, and beside the nightstand a shoe box lay, which looked new.

"ok, what is going on?" I asked them, as I saw all the makeup on the dressing table.

"don't worry we are just making you up, for the date, and don't worry again we won't make you look like a witch!" Tanya said, and giggled. I smacked her arm.

"oww" she said, and rubbed her arm. "serves you right!" I said and stuck my tongue out.

Now the real torture began, they used curling rod and loads of other things that I didn't even knew.

After a while they let me change my dress, as I looked at the dress It was really beautiful, it was cream in color and sleeveless with a black belt like thing on the waist.

* * *

My eyes fell on the tag, _Betsey Johnson?! _ Has Alice gone insane?

"Alice! Come here this instant!" I shrieked, she entered the room.

"are you out of your mind, you are giving me a Betsey Johnson dress to wear?" I shrieked.

Then I looked at the shoe box, it read _Christian Louboutin. _

"Alice are you really insane, firstly a Betsey Johnson dress, then Christian Louboutin shoes with six inches!" I shouted and held the shoe out to her.

"I never knew, you wouldn't like it" she said and hung her face, I could bet she was really sad. And I was really rude to her.

I sighed, and said " Alice, I am sorry, but you need not spend so much money on me" I said and put my hand on her shoulder.

"yeah, but will you wear it?" she said her eyes gleaming with hope, I agreed, I couldn't make her more sad, than she already was.

"yeah" I said and smiled, and bent and hugged her. Then I shooed her out of the room and changed. I looked myself on the floor length mirror. And I gasped, there a brown haired girl with chocolate brown eyes stood, who was looking breathtaking. Her hair was curled in loose curls, which draped her shoulders. And she was wearing a cream colored dress which ended right above her knee. It took me a while, to realize it was me.

* * *

Ali, Rose and Tanya had done a fantablous job!

I walked out, but stumbled a lot.

Then the trio looked at me, and they gasped at me, and I smiled.

"Bella, you look beautiful!" Rose said.

"beautiful is an understatement for her, Rosalie" I heard a velvety voice speak from the back.

I turned around and saw Edward, looking as handsome as ever, he wore a sky blue shirt on top of it was a black vest, with black formal pants. To accessorize it he wore a bluish-black scarf, and his hair in the usual disarray.

"so what will be appropriate, Mr. know-it-all?" Rose asked him.

"she looks breathtaking, Rosalie" he said and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

I blushed at this. _Stop it Bella! You have to accomplish your next to impossible mission!_

_And you are blushing over here! Give me a break!_

"shall we?" he asked me.

"we shall" I said and linked my arm with his, while the audience awed from behind.

* * *

After a while we reached the Daniel restaurant. He talked to the receptionist and he lead us to our tables.

After we sat, a waiter came and asked us our order.

"what will you have, Bella?" Edward asked me, and I scanned the menu.

"umm, I'll have a Elysian Fields Farm Lamb Chop" I said.

"and you, sir?" the waiter asked him.

"umm, I'll have a Duo of Dry Aged Black Angus Beef" he said.

The waiter nodded and walked off.

"so, how was your day today, Bella?" he asked me.

"umm… it was boring as usual" I said and shrugged.

We sat in perfect silence, and after a short while the waiter came with our food.

As soon as the food was set in front of us, we dug in, after finishing, we ordered for our dessert.

Edward and me had ordered the same, Blueberry Vacherin.

After finishing Edward sad, "Bella I have a surprise for you" he said, and took my hand and lead me to his car.

We stopped right outside a beach.

Then Edward lead me, towards a table for two, specially set there. Two people were playing the violin nearby.

"it's beautiful, Edward" I said, breathless.

"not more than you" he said and grinned.

* * *

"Bella I want to tell you something… I really…"

I cut him off, "Edward, before you tell me anything, I have a secret to share with you" I said.

He looked a bit taken aback, but nodded.

I let out a sigh and said, "Edward I am engaged, the boy you met that day is my soon to be husband. I am sorry that I didn't tell you this earlier, but what could I do? I liked you a lot, but this was injustice to Mike, that boy. I know it is injustice to you, too, but will you forgive me?" I asked him and turned around, there a different Edward stood.

His normal emerald eyes were black, his jaw clenched and his hands in tight fists, that made his skin go white.

"Edward?" I silently whispered, and reached out to touch me, but he grabbed me from my shoulders, it hurt

"Bella, why did you do this to me?" he asked me through his teeth.

"Edward i…"

"oh just forget about it" he said and let go of my shoulders and left me there, alone in the darkness, it felt like the darkness would eat me up, in any second.

I sank down, and cried my heart out, not even caring about those two men standing there. 


	15. Chapter 15 a heart crying out loud

_**Chap 15 A heart crying out loud **_

_Flash back_

_I sank down, and cried my heart out, not even caring about those two men standing there.

* * *

_

**A/N: ok guys, I am sure you all probably want to kill me, for this strange twist in my story, but pls don't! otherwise, who'll update it every Sunday? (*wink*)**

**And I know u all r angry with me, 'cause I didn't submit the chapters, because the dumb ass of a document manager wasn't working!!! Ughh!!! Guys I am going out for my vacations, so I won't be able to update it, sorry!!**

**And this chapter is totally through Mike's point of view, as he gets to know a secret, and some of it is in Bella's POV and the next will be of Edward's.**

**Thanks guys for reading my story and reviewing it!!!**

**Sorry again!!!

* * *

**

**Bella POV

* * *

**

"excuse me, ma'am?" I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I quickly wiped my eyes and probably smearing my mascara, and my eyes would be looking like a raccoon's.

"yes?" I croaked.

"the beach is closed, if you'll please…." He said.

"yeah, sure I am going" I said.

I went outside looking for a cab, and I saw one I stopped it and got in, and told the driver my address, as it was a 2 hour drive, I slept and dreamed about Edward, and our disastrous date.

* * *

**Mike POV

* * *

**

We were in our car and I was driving, my mother and father were talking with themselves about something.

I smiled to myself at last, I was going to marry the girl of my dreams!!!

We stopped at the Swan's house, I still couldn't understand why would we always have our dinner at their house, I mean it's not like that, I hate Renee's cooking but still.

"hello, Mike" Renee and Charlie greeted me and we went inside.

"were is Bella?" I asked them.

"oh, she had a sleepover, and after that a party with some friends so she has gone there, she might be coming back soon" she said and went inside for cooking the dinner.

I sat with Charlie, watching the game.

Then Renee called us, for dinner.

We went to the dinning room and sat down.

Today she had made chicken wings and spaghetti with meat balls, yum!!!

We started helping ourselves and finished the food in no time, I again appreciated Renee's cooking, and she smiled.

Then the dessert came it was a big chocolate truffle cake.

We helped ourselves, and then I glanced at the clock, it was 10:30, quite late Bella must be back till now I thought.

After we finished we all sat down, in the living room and started chatting.

"Mike, would you please go to Bella's room and bring the cake album, I wanted you to choose one from them" Charlie said.

"I'll be back in a jiffy" I said and climbed up the stairs.

I went to her room, and started searching here and there, but I couldn't find anything.

Then I went to the computer table I found it, but something else caught my eye, there was a letter in the dust bin, it was crushed but I could something like _Dear Edward_ written on it, out of curiosity I opened the letter it said-

* * *

_Dear Edward,_

_I have written this letter to you because I have been hiding something from you._

_I am going to get married in about 5 to 6 days. I know you would be angry with me that I didn't told you this earlier, I am really sorry about it._

_Don't be angry at me, I know I was wrong of me to hold both of you, but I had to loose one of them, and unfortunately that was you. I am going to tell this to Mike too. (My fiancé) I am sorry again._

_I really LIKE you._

_Yours truly,_

_Bella

* * *

_

Hoe could she?........

With me and that Edward?..........

I took the letter and folded it and put it into my pocket.

As I was going down, I met Bella climbing up, to her room.

I saw something strange, her eyes were puffy and red rims were round them.

"are you all right, Bella?" I asked her, my voice cold.

She was a bit taken aback by my voice, but she nodded her head once, and went upstairs.

The letter was burning in the back pocket of my jeans, I went downstairs and handed them the album after deciding the take, we went home.

**Bella POV**

I ran to my bed and cried, I was really tired with all my crying session that I just changed and hopped on my bed.

But one thing startled me today, why was Mike this cold to me? 


	16. Chapter 16 a run away bride

_**Chap 16 A Run away Bride

* * *

**_

_Flash back_

_But one thing startled me today, why was Mike this cold to me?

* * *

_

**Bella POV**

I was still awake, though it was 2 in the morning. I have my wedding day after tomorrow………. I kept repeating. The cake was decided, the venue was decided, my dress had come, my shoes and accessories too. There was no point in turning back, everything was decided. I sighed sadly, now nothing can happen, I have to marry Mike.

I thought of calling Angela, so I called, I knew it was quite stupid of me to call her at this hour of morning, but still.

* * *

"hello?" a groggy voice answered after five rings.

"hey, Angie it's me, Bella didn't my name showed up on the screen?"

"Bella, I don't even have my specs on how can I see? And secondly why have you called me so late?"

"uh, I am sorry Angie. You know my wedding is after one day and, I just don't wanna marry Mike, I just want to run away, somewhere far" I said.

"Bella, firstly stop acting like those women in the melodramatic serials!" I giggled at this. "secondly, I have got a perfect plan"

"ok, spill the beans, darling" I said.

"ok… that day you wear everything that you have to wear, but don't wear high heels, instead wear sneakers. Underneath your dress wear some shirt and shorts, or whatever that doesn't show from you dress. Don't make a bun of your hair, let it be open. Pack a small duffel bag with clothes, essentials and you credit and debit cards. Pack everything that is important but please not more than 2 duffel bags. I'll be standing down, just below your window." She said.

"ok, I understood everything, but please kindly tell me why are we doing this?" I asked her.

"dumb ass, you are the run away bride, you are running away from you marriage! And please make a rope from some of you double-bed sheets so you can climb down, got it?"

"ok, but won't this land us in trouble?"

"nop, dear I'll take care of it, and I am reserving two flight tickets for London, and we'll be going on you wedding day"

"but I don't even know anyone in London, what will we do there?" I asked her

"don't worry, I have a school friend of mine there, she'll let us stay with her, I'll call her and tell, ok now please Bella hang up the phone, cuz I need to sleep!"

"ok, sorry, good night, well by the way good morning"

"yeah, yeah whatever" Angela said and hung up the phone.

I sighed heavily, and closed my eyes. _The big day is gonna come soon, Bella.

* * *

_

**Edward POV

* * *

**

I was sitting in front of my piano, just staring at it.

Why Bella? Why did she do this to me? Why can I never find my true love? Why me, always me?

I still remember what had happened to Cressida, it seemed like yesterday only when it happened……..

* * *

_Flash back_

"_mom, I am going" I said cheerfully to my mom, I was seventeen and I was accepted in Harvard medical school! _

"_oh, Edward I'll miss you dear" mom said, and hugged me tight, sobbing on my chest._

"_mom, I'll be fine and I'll call you everyday" I said and stroked her hair, then Carlisle came down._

"_Esme, he is going to be fine don't worry about him, after all he is a grown up boy now"_

"_yeah, he has grown up" she said and let go of me._

"_bye, bro" Emmett and Alice said and hugged me._

"_bye guys, now if I don't go right now, I'll probably miss my plane!" I said and everyone laughed. _

_I rushed out and sat in the cab, I was very excited, why wouldn't I? not everyone could pass the entrance exam!!!_

_I was on the plane now, reading one of my course books, when I noticed someone sitting beside me._

_She was very pretty, actually very, very, very gorgeous. She had dark brown hair, big black eyes, and very slender, and she was looking quite tall. Then I noticed she even fringes. She was wearing a black sleeve less top, with blue denim jeans. (Pic in profile)_

"_oh, hey I am Cressida" she said I shook her hand, she also had a beautiful deep voice._

"_I am Edward" I said._

"_nice, to meet you Edward" she said._

"_well where are you going?" she asked me, with a smile._

"_oh, I am going to Boston, to Harvard medical school" I said, with a smile._

"_oh really? What a coincidence! Even I am going there too!" she said, well if she coming my years in this school are gonna be great!_

_We sat in comfortable silence, and then I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I opened my eyes, I guess I might have slept._

"_Edward, wake up we have reached Boston" Cressida said._

"_oh, yeah" I said groggily._

_I took my laptop bag from the cabinet above, at same time when Cressida took hers, and our foreheads collided, we laughed and walked out of the pane, talking all the time……….

* * *

_

"Edward?" Alice softly said, and came in.

"yes, Alice?" I said.

"you aren't asleep?" she asked me.

"no, just uh I was thinking something."

"oh, how was the date?" she asked me, I flinched when she said _date._

"it was a disaster, Alice" it was so easy to talk to Alice, I could tell her everything, everything what was going in my life.

"oh" was all she said, then she rested her head on my shoulder, and exhaled, I petted her head.

"wouldn't you play for me?" she asked me.

"sure, Alice why not" I said and changed the sheets, and I started playing the song which I had written for her.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was sitting in my room, beside the dressing table. I had worn my floor length gown with the veil tucked in my hair (pic in profile) . I was wearing my sneakers, and the rope was made which was resting beside the bed. My duffel bag was packed which was in one of my drawers.

"dear, you ready?" mom came in and asked me.

"yeah, I am" I said.

"Charlie will be coming, don't worry" she said, and kissed my forehead, I felt really sad for betraying my parents.

Mom went out, and then I heard a whistle, I looked down, it was Angela, my life savior!

I fixed the rope on the window sill and started climbing down, thank god my window was the other side of the garden, so that no one could see me sneaking away.

I threw the duffle bags at her, and she caught them neatly before they hit the ground.

I went down and took off my gown, underneath it I was wearing a black camisole with a grey checkered shorts, and sneakers.

I took out a rubber band from my bag and tied my hair.

We sat in the taxi, and Angela handed me a packet in which I kept my gown.

Ok, so now the journey begins.

* * *

**of guys i know u probably wanna kill me for not telling the whole thing about Cressida.**

**but don't worry 'bout it i'll tell you everything.**

**so Bella ran away from her marriage, and Edward is really angry, so what do you think, is gonna happen next?**

**guys gimme some reviews, i really need them!**

**so the nest chapter on Sunday, and be tuned in to know more twists and turns in this story! he he he!!!**

**so i am gonna tell u a bit about what is gonna happen next read-**

**_Edward transfers to London. Bella is sad, Angela her only support._**

**hey isn't this the longest A/N i have ever written?**


	17. Chapter 17 a new beginning

_**Chap 17 A new beginning**_

**Bella POV**

I was on the plane, now listening to my ipod.

I didn't know how much had I cried on Angie's shoulder, in the car but it was relieving.

At least, someone here knew, my love problems……..

"ma'am, what would you like? Tea or coffee?" an airhostess asked me.

"oh, coffee please" I said, and she handed me the paper cup, my fingers felt so numb, that I decided to warm my fingers against the cup.

The engagement finger was still on my ring finger, of my right hand.

Then suddenly my phone rang, I saw the caller id, it said 'mom', now I am in deep shit.

I picked it up, "Bella where are you?" my mom shrieked on the phone.

I tried to hold my tears, which were pricking the back of my lid, I hung the phone.

"Bella, you all right?" Angie asked me she was sitting behind me, a girl was sitting beside me, she was sleeping.

"yeah, I…I a…m fi…..n…e" I said through my tears.

"Bells everything will be fine, I promise" Angela reassured me, from all this commotion the girl woke up.

"hey, what happened to you?" she asked me genuinely.

"uh….. nothing I uhh… am just missing my mom" I said.

"oh, well that's sad, 'cause I am missing mine too" she said.

"I guess we are on the same boat" I said. "yeah, I think that too" she said and smiled.

"well I am Bella" I said and took my hand.

"well I a Susanne" she said, and shook my hand.

"so why are you going to London?" she asked me.

"well, I am kinda looking for a job" I lied.

"oh". "so why are you going there?" I asked her.

"well actually I am an intern in the Heartbeat hospital (**A/N: it's a fictional hospital!!!**) I went to New York to visit my family and friends" she said.

"oh" I said, and that was the end of conversation.

I slipped off my ring, and put it into my purse, I sighed, and a tear slipped. I quickly wiped it off, on my sleeve.

The wedding gown was in a bag, in the overhead luggage cabin.

I plugged in my iPod, trying to calm my senses through music, and then I drifted to sleep, while listening to **What hurts the most**, by Cascada.

"Bella, Bella we have landed" Angela shook my shoulder I woke up, and saw that we had landed, and the sun was behind the clouds, oh please no RAIN!

"yeah, I am getting up Ang" I said groggily, I picked up my bag from the overhead luggage cabin, and followed Angela out of the plane.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

**

"Edward, won't you tell me, what were you thinking about, before I came in your room?" Alice asked me.

"sure, Al, I was just thinking about Cressida." I said.

"oh, I am sorry" she said, and sighed.

"it's nothing to be sorry about Al, it is fate" I told her, and shrugged.

"mhmm" she said.

* * *

_Flash back………………_

"_thanks" I told the receptionist of our school, after she handed me the map and keys of my room._

_I wasn't living alone, I had a room mate._

_I reached my room, it was on the 4__th__ floor, room no.405._

_I unlocked the door, and saw that the bed facing towards the balcony was already reserved, do I had the one facing towards the big window._

_I placed my bags on the floor, and took out my clothes and other stuff and started keeping them in the closet._

_Then I took out the bed sheet, pillows, pillow cases and other things from my closet, which was provided by the school, and started making up my bed._

"_oh, please don't tell me, you are one of those cleanliness-freaks!" a boy with a deep and a husky voice told me._

"_maybe" I said and laughed._

"_well, hi I am Jacob" he said, and we shook hands._

"_I am Edward" I said. This was the first time I met Jacob.

* * *

_

_**After a month.

* * *

**_

"_so, Cressida, how was your class?" I asked her._

"_boring" she said and shrugged._

"_are you kidding me? You said you had a BORING class?"_

"_yes, Edward" she said, laughed and shook her head._

"_miracle!"_

_Then she smacked my arm. "actually as you see I have a project on the human body to be submitted on Thursday". She said._

"_and……..?"_

"_I haven't started preparing for it, so I was asking if you could help……" she said._

"_I would love to!" I said._

"_ok, today in my room at 7:00?" she asked._

"_sure, that's fine." I said._

"_bye" she said and left._

_At 7:00 I knocked at her door, and she opened it, she was wearing a pair of pajama shorts and a grey camisole._

"_hey!" she said, and smiled._

"_hello, to you to" I said._

"_come on in" she said._

_I sat on the couch, and she went inside, then she came back with a tray, on which two cups of steaming coffee was kept, she offered me one._

"_thanks" I said, and smiled._

_Till 8:30 half of her project was done and she asked me if I could come tomorrow also, I said yes._

"_Edward, let's go out and have dinner, I am sick and tired of having the same boring cafeteria food" she said._

"_ok, what about grabbing some junk food?" _

"_I would love to!" she said._

"_ok, change your clothes I will come till 9:00, ok?"_

"_sure!" she said, and I left. I went back to my dorm which was 2 floors down. I switched on the TV and started watching Tropic Thunder only half an hour of that movie was left._

_At 9:00 I went to her room, and knocked she opened the door. She wore a denim skirt, with a pale red racer back and a pair of red converse. She looked damn pretty._

"_let's go" she said while she grabbed her purse._

"_sure" I said. We went to my Porsche. We went to a Mc Donald's. We were dead hungry at that time, and started eating our burgers and fries._

"_my tummy is full, after a month I am having junk food! hah!" she said and tapped her stomach, I just laughed._

_Then we walked back, and after parking my car, we started taking a stroll in the garden. _

"_Edward?" Cressida asked me._

"_hmm? Cress?" I asked her._

"_well there is something I want to tell you" she said._

"_tell me" I said._

_She took a deep sigh, "Edward…… I have been hiding this since 2 weeks, I ought have told you this before." She took another sigh. "I love you" she said, and looked down, not daring to meet my eyes._

_My jaw hung open. "Cress…….."_

"_I knew, that you wouldn't love me ever, I was just a friend to you I knew this!" she said and started crying._

_I couldn't take it anymore, I lifted her chin so that I could look in her eyes, "Cress I love you more than, you love me" I said._

_She smiled her million-dollar smile and kissed me, I kissed her back. This was surely the best day of my life!_

_I couldn't wipe the stupid grin of my face, when I went back to my room. Jacob was there reading a book._

"_so, you confessed at last!" he said and dramatically threw his hands in the air._

"_yes" I said and threw a pillow at him._

_I slept peacefully that night, as my dreams were only of Cressida.

* * *

_

_**After 4 months.

* * *

**_

_I was on cloud nine, as the Christmas holidays were approaching and mine and Cress's relationship was going well._

_Today was the last day, so no one was in the mood to study, and neither the professors were in a mood to teach, so we all were chatting._

_In the cafeteria I sat with Jacob and Tanya (her girlfriend, who had just arrived 3 months before, talk about a quick hookup! Well mine was quicker! He he!)_

"_hello, Edward" Cressida said and sat beside me and kissed me._

"_hello, Cress" I said and kissed her back._

"_stop with that guys!" Jacob said and earned a smack on his arm, from Tanya._

_I was in the plane, Cressida was not with me, as she was going to her grandparents home in Manhattan._

_I reached home, mom kissed and hugged me, while everyone hugged me._

"_Edward!" Alice squealed, and hugged me tightly._

"_nice to see you, Al" I said and ruffled her hair._

"_mom, I need to tell you something" I said._

"_yes, Edward?" mom asked me._

"_I love a girl, her name is Cressida, Cressida Goldman". I said._

"_oh, that's great!" she said and clapped her hands, and hugged me._

_I was very happy at least I had told this to Esme. I turned on the TV and settled for the news channel, and mom sat beside me._

"_good evening everyone, I am Jacqueline Max, today a plane to Manhattan crashed, killing all several passengers, and only 20 survived." She said._

_I gasped, the number they showed on the screen was the exact plane on which Cressida was! _

"_the people who died are- Ronald Bedingfield, Anne Martin, Josh De Jong, Mia Visser, Emily Hansen, Chloe Jensen, Joshua Brown, Michael Peters, Maria Garcia, William Karlsen, Robert Fischer , Max Thompson, Michael Oldman, Susanne Wolf and Cressida Goldman. Well several others have also died, but their identities have not yet been identified." She said._

_My heart stopped beating, as soon as I heard Cressida's name, Esme looked at me, I looked at the TV to see her photo in front of her name and also the photos of other people who died._

"_they, are joking, aren't they mom?" I asked her, I was in hysterics by now._

"_Edward……. Dear……." She said and reached to touch me, I cried and hugged her tightly.

* * *

_

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

Since then I never thought I would like a girl, leave love aside, but now…………

"Edward, I think now you should sleep" Alice said.

"yeah, sure, Good Night" I said.

"good night and love ya, Edward" she said and kissed me on my check.

"love ya too, Al" I said and kissed her back.

Today I was sure, that I couldn't sleep…………… 


	18. Author's note

_**Author's Note**_

**Yamini's POV (he he!!!)**

**Hello guys! I know u r here to read my story, and not my irritating A/N's, but today it is important to eat your heads.**

**As u see, my exams are gonna start, and I wouldn't be able to update till, 13****th**** March. (I know it is really far, but there are my orals, and I even haven't started preparing for it!!!! He he!!) **

**Ok guys just pls do review when u read and tell me if I should write a sequel or not, and ideas on it too.**

**A sneak peek of the next chapter……………

* * *

**

_Bella goes to the Girlz magazine's office for a job….. (well it is fictional!)_

"_sit, Miss Swan" Mrs. Bradley, said and gestured to the seat, with his left hand._

"_thanks, ma'am" I said._

"_well can I see your portfolio?" he asked me._

"_sure" I handed it to him._

"_hmm………" he said while reading my portfolio. _


	19. Chapter 18 A Fresh Beginning

_**Chap 18 A Fresh Beginning

* * *

**_

**Bella POV

* * *

**

We reached the airport at 7 in the evening, and suddenly it started pouring heavily. Ugh!!! First Forks and now London! Will rain ever leave my life and go?

"hey, Ang!" a girl called out, I saw her she was quite tall almost 5'8" or something. She had beautiful black curly shoulder length hair. She was wearing a coat and jeans. And yes she was very pretty too.

"hey Mia!" Ang said and they both hugged each other. "Mia, this is Bella, Bella this is Mia" Ang introduced us.

"hello" I said, and she shook my hand. "well, my name is Miranda, but I like Mia better" she said with a pleasant smile on her face.

"yeah same here my name is Isabella but I like Bella better" I said and smiled back.

"hey aren't you both hungry? Where do you want to go Starbucks or Chutney Raj in Bloomsbury?" Mia asked.

"let's go to Chutney Raj, I guess" I said and Angela agreed.

After having dinner in the Indian restaurant we went to Mia's house, it was really quite big and beautiful. Her father was some famous industrialist and her mother was some fashion designer.

"hey guys, actually I wanted to talk about the living accommodation" Mia said.

"yeah, what happened?" Ang asked her.

"uhh, actually I have rented you both an apartment in Bloomsbury , it is great I am telling you with all the facilities I hope you both don't mind it" Mia asked.

"no we don't mind it" I said.

"thanks, now I'll just take my car and leave you there I have also set the furniture and all" she said.

I really seemed to like her. We reached the apartments it was really nice.

"it is great!" I said. It was a 2 bedroom flat, a kitchen and a dinning room, a living room and attached bathrooms with the bedrooms.

"well, at least you both liked it, and Bella and Ang I have got some newspapers if you want then you can check on the jobs section, ok?"

"thanks, for whatever you are doing for us, and you don't even know me Mia, it is really great of you"

"it's ok, what are friends for?" she asked me.

"yeah" I said and smiled and hugged her.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

**

"Mr. Cullen are you here?" Miss Johnson asked me.

"I am sorry ma'am" I said.

"you better be. Well interns, today's duties are Mr. Cullen you'll be with Miss Denali in the General Ward a new patient has come today. Mr. Black you are with Miss Mallory and you both will help me with a surgery. Mr. Anderson and Miss Rosemarie you both in the Children's Ward. Now you all better leave. Mr. Cullen please wait"

She called me, "yes ma'am?" I asked her.

"I am seeing that nowadays you are not paying attention, most of your points have been deducted because of this. Mr. Cullen please take my advice and please don't mix your personal affairs with your professional ones, ok? See Edward I know most of the interns have told you that I am Hitler but I am not, and if you have any kind of problem please don't hesitate to come to me, ok?" she said to me.

"yes ma'am and thanks for the advice I'll see to it, positively" I said and gave her a smile, she patted my arm and went.

My duty was finished and I was in the locker room. My head was in my hands, why couldn't I just remove Bella from my mind?

* * *

"Hey, Edward" McKenzie Rosemarie called me. She was a new intern and I think that she has a crush on Josh Anderson.

"hey Mckie, how was your day" I said.

"boring as always" she said and shrugged. Then there was an announcement. "**All interns please report to the nurse station now**"

We both went out and saw that all the others were coming. Then Jake asked me, "hey dude do you know by any chance that what is going on?"

"nop" I said.

"quiet everyone" Miss Johnson said, our senior doctor.

"one of you has been transferred to Heartbeat hospital in London. The person is Mr. Cullen. I know that it is very sudden so today we are giving him a farewell party" she said and smiled.

"ye……" everyone cheered. We went to the cafeteria and ate. After that I went home and started packing my stuff. Then I went to the airport. Time flew past me and I realized that I had already reached London, and welcomed by a heavy downpour.

I went inside, and then someone tapped my shoulder.

"excuse me are you Mr. Edward Cullen?" a girl asked me. She was beautiful beyond words, she had a heart shaped face, beautiful brown eyes almost the color of dark chocolate. She had shoulder length brown curly hair.

"yeah, that's me" I said.

"well nice to meet you I am Susanne White from the Heartbeat hospital, I'm here to escort you to hospital and then to your house" she said.

"are you also and intern?" I asked her.

"yeah I am" she said and smiled.

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

**

Mia had gone home and me and Ang were looking through jobs.

"gosh there is not a suitable job for me!" Ang said and shook her head.

"have patience dear" I said and patted her shoulder.

"yeah" she said and pushed her speaks up her nose.

I was looking through the newspaper when there was suddenly a knock on the door. I went to see and saw the pizza deliver boy standing there, I paid the bill and took the pizza in.

"hey, Angie food is here come" I said and then we both dug in the food. then suddenly the lights went out. I looked outside and saw that only ours our neighbor's light had gone out.

"Angie I'll just go and check what has happened, ok?" I asked her.

"yeah, ok" she said.

* * *

I went down and then suddenly I slipped on the stairs and fell in someone's hands. I opened my eyes and saw a boy, though we were in the dark I could make out that he was quite handsome. He had the boy-next-door boyish looks and he was quite tall too probably 6'2". He was wearing a t-shirt and a Capri. His eyes were emerald, painfully reminding me of someone.

"hey, you fine?" he asked me he had a beautiful voice kind of husky and smooth.

"yeah, I am" I said and steadied myself.

"some problem that you came downstairs?" he asked me.

"yeah, my lights went out" I said.

"mine too. Never seen you here are you new?" he asked me.

Great I had a hot neighbor who reminded me a bit off Edward! What the hell is this?

"yeah I am new, me and my friend just shifted here today" I said.

"oh"

"yes can I help you both?" the receptionist asked us.

"yeah, the lights have gone out" my hot neighbor said.

"and yours miss?" she asked me.

"yes mine too" I said.

"ok let me check what are your house numbers?"

"401 and 402" he said.

"ok" she went.

"so hello my name is Joshua Grey, what's your?" he asked me.

"I am Bella Swan" I said, and shook his extended hand.

"well the MCB had tripped now it's fine you both can go, until and unless you have any other problem?" she asked us.

"no, thank you" I said. We both went.

"well, good night Bella" he said, and closed his door.

I went inside and snuggled up in my covers, and slept.

* * *

**Reviews please, guys.**

**I know you all probably want to kill me for updating so late, but I had to as I had gone to my cousin and I had not brought my laptop with me.**

**Another reason is then I would have to post my folder to her and then start the story, that would have been a great headache.**

**Now I loved this chapter!**

**A new boy and girl enter their lives what will happen now? New twists and turns!**

**Just tune in guys.**

**Thank you all for reading my story daily and also reviewing it!**

**Luv Ya,**

**Yamini**


	20. Chapter 19 A Funny Day

_**Chap 19- A Funny Day

* * *

**_

_Flashback_

_I went inside and snuggled up in my covers, and slept.

* * *

_

**Bella POV

* * *

**

"wake up sleepyhead!" Angie shook me.

"what.........?" I said groggily.

"Mia, had called she said that her niece is coming today to meet her, and she wants you and me to meet her, and if you'll sleep like this, I bet we are going to make it till tomorrow". She said and laughed.

"fine! I am getting up!" I said and threw my covers, and wore my slippers and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

I took some shampoo in my hand and massaged my scalp with it. As soon as I opened the shower, the water came pouring down but then suddenly it's flow became slow. I turned on the hand-shower but the same thing. What the hell!

I wore the towel around my body and my wet hair was making the towel wet from the back, and yes my hair still had some shampoo on.

"Angie………" I broke off mid sentence, there in front of me, my new hot neighbor was standing with a box in his hand, I shrieked, and he did the same. Then he closed his eyes and I hid behind the curtain.

"what are you doing here, Joshua?" I said form behind the curtains.

"I just came here to give you this cake you know because you are new, so that you and your friend don't feel left out. She has gone to the kitchen to bring a plate for this." He said all this very fast, with his eyes closed.

"hey, Joshua……." Angie said, and she saw both of us, and started laughing her ass off.

"Angie there is nothing to laugh in this" I said.

"why have you come out of the bathroom in this state?" she asked me.

"well the water ran out, so I was going to ask you if the other bathroom is fine…" I said.

"well it is and now you go and take a bath fast there is still some shampoo in your hair."

"yeah I am going" I mumbled. I went to the other bathroom and I was dead sure I heard Angie laughing again.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

**

"nice" I said to my new apartment, which I had to share with Susan as it was the only one available.

"I know, ok the west one is yours the furniture you mother sent is all set there, and I must say she has quite a good taste" She said.

"I know, she is an interior designer" I said and smiled.

"ok, good wouldn't you want to freshen up yourself?" she asked me after keeping her coat in her closet and revealing a pink quarter sleeved shirt.

"yeah, I must it's too much humid for my taste" I said.

"see, I am going to the nearby restaurant to bring us some dinner" she said and took out her purse, and wore a blue jacket over her shirt.

"no need, I am a pretty good cook myself I'll cook us dinner today" I said and removed my coat and kept it on the nearby chair.

"no, Mr. no need you must be tired I'll get the lunch till that time you freshen up yourself" she said and left.

* * *

I opened my suitcase and took out my pajamas and a black skulled shirt. I went to the bathroom and took a long and nice warm shower, after that I tied a towel around my waist and went outside to wear my clothes which were kept on my bed.

As soon as I went out I was greeted by a scream, Susan was standing there with a plastic bag and her eyes closed.

"oh, for god's sake why don't you cover up yourself?" she said.

"see I didn't knew that you would come so early!" I said.

"I told you the restaurant is nearby you should have thought that, now stop arguing and put on some clothes I am going to the other room to change". She said and fumbled in her closet and took some clothes and went in the other room.

I wore my clothes, and knocked on the door of the room in which Susan was.

"come in" a voice said.

After having our lunch we had a good laugh about what happened before.

Then I went for an afternoon nap.

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

**

"are you ready yet, Bella?" Angela asked me from the other room.

"5 more minutes, Angie" I said the once fit jeans was now loose, and for the very first time I was using a belt for my jeans.

I was turning weaker day by day, I looked at my reflection in the mirror my face looked so thin and very much pale, like I was a vampire, I laughed at that joke.

I went out, and Angie noticed my belt. "Bella?" she asked me, she knew how I felt right now, even she had sacrificed so many things for me, her family her love, just for me. I missed mom and dad, Diana and Edward, who still somewhere in my heart had some place.

"Angela, I miss everyone" I said and she hugged me tight and my water works started.

"hush, Bells it'll all be fine I promise you" she said and patted my back. After readjusting myself we went to Mia's house.

* * *

"hell guys!" Mia said and hugged us.

"mik, mik gimme mik" a small girl's voice came from behind Mia, and then a very small and dimpled hand clutched Mia's shirt and a small face emerged from behind her, she hugged Mia's leg like she was afraid of us.

Mia lifted the girl up in her arms, and my she was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen in my whole life. She was very fair, her locks were so curly that it seemed to be in ringlets, she was wearing a purple frock with a black sweater on the top, and with that a beautiful smile with dimples on her cheeks.

"Violet say hello to Bella and Angela" Mia said to her. So this was violet she was really so beautiful.

"can I hold her?" I asked Mia.

"of course you can" she said and gave Violet to me.

"hello, Violet I am Bella" I said and smiled she smiled back, and started playing with my hair.

"Bia!" she said and giggled and clapped her hands.

Then Angela introduced herself she took some time to pronounce her name but at the last she said, "Andia!" and clapped her hands and giggled after that her mother came in, and I must say she looked very much like her mother.

"so you are Bella, and hello Angela" she said and hugged us both and carefully took Violet from me and started feeding her milk from a bottle.

"she can be quite naughty sometimes" she said.

"oh, no she is very nice and I must say she is quite beautiful" I said.

"yeah and she has grown from the lat time I saw her" Angela said.

We had a quite lunch and after that we went home, as Mia's home was quite far we reached home till night and ordered some pizzas and went to sleep.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

**

"wakeup sunshine" Susan said.

"what, I am taking my afternoon nap!" I said and pulled the covers over my head.

"see you have to come right now because I have to give you a tour of the hospital, please Edward" she said and showed me her puppy dog face.

"fine!" I said and glared at her I went and changed.

Then she took me to the hospital and showed me everything.

"so what are your charges, Miss Guide" I asked her, and pretended to be thinking.

"hmmmmmm dinner with me" she said and we went to the nearest Chinese restaurant and ate our food.

We reached home at 10 in the night and crashed in our beds, to take a nice sleep for the day after.

And for the first time after that date I dreamed about Bella, her beautiful hair and her gorgeous brown and warm eyes………

* * *

**Reviews guys.**

**see after the date thing this is the first time Edward is having dreams about Bella, so to cheer that review the story ;) :P**

**Luv ya,**

**Yamini**


	21. Author's Note2

**Author's Note**

Guys I know I haven't updated my story on Sundays as promised because I haven't got time because I have got very much Holiday homework and secondly my net wasn't working.

I won't be updating my story for at least 8 days, because I am going out of station. When I'll be back I promise the first thing I'll do is update my story.

Sorry, again guys.


	22. Chapter 20 a terrible shock

_**Chap 20- A Terrible Shock**_

_Flash back_

_And for the first time after that date I dreamed about Bella, her beautiful hair and her gorgeous brown and warm eyes…..

* * *

_

**Edward POV

* * *

**

"Edward for god's sake wake up!" and then a pillow hit me hard on my forehead.

"Ok, ok! I am awake!" I said and put my hands up, in defense.

"You, better be, now go and get fresh we have an hour still left, before we report to the hospital" she said in a commanding voice.

"Ok, I am going" I said and took some clothes and went and took a bath. I wore a black button up shirt, and a blue denim washed jeans. I wore a pair of black converse.

I went down and saw Suze already ready. She was wearing a purple quarter sleeved shirt with a blue skinny jean, and a pair of purple flats.

"You ready?" she asked me while looking up from the breakfast she was making. "Yup" I said and took a bowl out from the cupboard, and poured milk and cornflakes in that and ate it. Suze ate some fried eggs.

"You want coffee? I made a fresh pot just now" she asked me. "I'll love it" I said, and she brought me a steaming cup of coffee, I drank it.

"Oh my god! There are 15 minutes left, come on Edward, you don't want to get late on your first day! Or Dr. Grey will kill you and me!" she said and grabbed my hand.

"Suze, at least let me take my keys" I said. "Oh no, you go with me, please Edward I have never been late in my whole life! And if we do, today we'll get night duty, which I obviously don't want to do!" she said and pushed me out of the door, and we went in her Honda City.

We just made in time with 3 minutes to spare. There we reported to the nurse station and saw some interns and middle-aged doctor standing.

* * *

"Thanks for gracing us with your presence Miss Susanne, and ah! This must be Mr. Edward Cullen, from New York, late on your first day Mr. Edward?" she asked me, with one of her eyebrows raised up.

"Sorry ma'am" I said and looked down.

"It's ok, I am forgiving you as it is your first day. Well you already know Miss Susanne, I am Mrs. Grace Grey. She is Miss Amelia Brandon, Mr. Derick Kutcher, Miss Becky Simon and Mr. Nathan Campbell" she said and I nodded towards everyone, and everyone smiled back.

"Your duties, Mr. Campbell and Miss Becky you both in the children's ward. Miss Brandon and Mr. Cullen you both in the general ward. Miss Susanne and Mr. Kutcher you both will accompany me with a surgery. Please leave all of you" She said and left us.

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

**

"Hey Ang I am going for an interview for the _Girlz_ magazine!" I said, in a very excited voice.

"That's great! For which position?" she asked.

"Uhh... just for the general girls column, it has all the answers of the questions asked by the readers, I know it's not a great column but it was the only department which had a vacancy" I said.

"Bells don't be sad well I have good news too!" she said.

"What? You too got a job?" I asked, bouncing on my seat.

"Yes, but it is not a high-fy job like yours, I will be working as the head waitress in the nearby Starbucks!" she said.

"That's great Ang! Who cares if it is not a high-fy job, at least you have a job" I said.

"Thanks Bells you are the best friend I ever had" she said and hugged me tightly.

"Same here, dear. Ok I have to go and get dressed or else I'll be late" I said.

"Ok, come on I'll help you" she offered me.

"Ok" I said and we went in my bedroom. I rummaged through my closet and decided to wear something formal. So I picked a colourblock shirt dress, a pair of peep toe heeled shoes and a pair of pearl studded earrings **(pic in profile)**. I made my hair in a high ponytail.

"Looking nice, Bella" Ang said.

"Thanks" I said and looked at the clock it was 12, time to go. "Bye Ang, I am going" I said and she gave me a hug. I took a cab and went to the _Girlz _magazine office.

* * *

Once when I reached inside I was dumbstruck! All the things were just so beautiful! There were French doors on the either side of the receptionist desk and one behind it, which was open and had a balcony pointing towards east. Above it there was a huge poster of the Girlz magazine's logo. Then there was a display board on which there were all the issues of the magazine, then there was a huge chandelier on the top. There was a huge golden colored door and on the either sides were two beautiful lamps, and beside it was the elevator.

"May I help you, ma'am?" the receptionist asked me, she was quite young maybe in her mid twenties.

"Yes, actually I have come for the interview…." She broke me off in mid-sentence.

"Oh, of course please take the elevator, 3rd floor, thank you and all the best" she said and gave me a smile. I smiled back at her and went towards the elevator. I pressed the button for the 3rd floor, I was getting quite nervous. _Be calm Bella, be calm._ I tried to console myself. There was a ding which indicated we had reached the 3rd floor.

* * *

There were some girls sitting outside, and I sat beside them. Then suddenly my name was called, thank god I made it in time!

"Good morning, Miss Swan" Mrs. Bradley said and gestured to the seat in front of her.

"Good morning to you also, ma'am" I said and smiled.

"Can I see your portfolio?" she asked me.

"Sure" I said and handed her.

"Hmmmmm" she said while reading it.

"You are a graduate Miss Bella?" she asked me.

"Yes ma'am" I said, if she had read my portfolio why was she asking me this question then?

"I am sorry to say Miss Bella that you don't have all the qualifications required for the job, I am really sorry" she said and handed me back my portfolio.

"Its ok ma'am" I said and went out.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

**

"So… Amelia you like it here?" I asked her trying to make some conversation.

"Yes" she said. That sounded like an end to the conversation.

Then suddenly my phone rang. "Excuse me" I said and went towards the corner and saw the caller id, it was unknown.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Mr. Edward Cullen?" a woman's voice came from the other end.

"Yes, may I know who this is?" I asked her.

"Sure, I am Tracy Knight" she said.

"Tracy! How are you? Long time, at least you had time to call me" I said, it was such a long time, after Tracy had called me.

"Sorry Edward, I know it has been almost two years. I am fine. How are you?" she asked me.

"Oh I am great! Are you still in London?" I asked her.

"Yes, and I wanted to talk to you about it. Edward I heard you had been transferred to London, can we meet sometime?" she asked me.

"Sure, anytime you want. What about tonight at 9, I'll come to your house" I said.

"You remember the address?" she asked me.

"Obviously, you were like my best friend, after Jacob obviously" I said.

"Mhmm, so is Jacob also with you?"

"No, he is in New York with Tanya" I said.

"That's great, ok so we'll meet at 9, bye Edward I can't wait till 9" she said.

"Me too, well bye!" I said and hung up the phone.

Whoa! Tracy had called me after 2 years! And she had called me at dinner at her house. It will be so nice to meet such a good friend after such a long time! She sounded a bit worried when she called, maybe I'll talk about this when we meet.

* * *

**Tracy POV

* * *

**

"Hhhhh" I heaved out a heavy sigh, at last I had gathered enough courage to call Edward. Hope he comes to meet me. I want him to know everything that happened in these 2 years. Everything….

"Mommy!" Lisa came running to me, my 2 year old daughter.

"Hello Lisa, so you came back from shopping with granny?" I asked her. She nodded her head, and went to her room.

"So you called Edward?" mum asked me.

"Yes, and he said that he will come today, at 9" I said and began washing the dishes.

"Will you be able to say about it?" mum asked me, with a wrinkled forehead.

"Yes mom, hope so" I said. I need a lot of courage to tell him that. I hope he understands me, after all he was my best friend 2 years ago after Jacob obviously. I smiled at that.

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

**

My phone started buzzing in my hand bag, I took it out and saw 'mom calling' ok, now I am in deep shit.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Miss Swan?" a woman asked me, which certainly wasn't my mother.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked the woman.

"I am Dr. Grace Grey, from the Heartbeat Hospital, London. Your father has been admitted over here, he has tuberculosis. I just want you to come here as soon as possible" she said.

"What? Ok, I am coming in half an hour" I said. I exited the office and tried to control my tears but one of them spilled over, Oh god! Why this does happens to me only?

I took a cab and called Angela. "Hello Ang?" I asked on the phone, crying.

"Yes, Bella what happened to you? Why are you crying? She asked me in a concerned tone.

"Angela….." I broke down on the phone.

"Hush dear hush… what happened tell me?"

"Ang dad is in admitted to Heartbeat hospital, he has tuberculosis please come to the hospital fast, Ang" I said.

"Please don't cry Bella, I am just getting out, and did you get the job?" she asked me.

"No" I said quietly.

"It does ok dear, just keep yourself together, ok?"

"Ok" I said and hung up the phone.

It was such a terrible shock for me! Oh god please help dad and make him recover fast! Please….

* * *

**Reviews Reviews…..**

**Sorry guys I really update quite late, but a guest had come to my house, and my computer had gone for formatting.**

**Sorry again, please review and forgive me! **

**Luv Ya**

**Yamini.**


	23. Chapter 21 Stunned

_**Chap 21- Stunned

* * *

**_

_Flash back_

_It was such a terrible shock for me! Oh god please help dad and make him recover fast!_

_Please…

* * *

_

**Bella POV**

My taxi was struck in a traffic jam, and I was hyperventilating in the back seat. It had almost been half an hour in the jam; I opened the door of the taxi and saw a long line of cars in front of me. I paid the taxi driver and almost ran to the hospital which was at least 5 km away. Once I reached the hospital I was out of breath, I went towards the receptionist and asked her.

"Excuse me, Nurse may I know where Mr. Swan is admitted?" I asked her.

"May I know who are you, ma'am?" she asked me.

"I am his daughter" I said.

"Miss, Isabella Swan?" she asked me, I just nodded my head.

"Room no. 420, down the hallway" she said, and I bolted for room 420. once I reached there I saw mom, sitting beside dad, he looked so fragile, like even a slightest touch would break him to pieces.

* * *

"Mom?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, Bella!" she exclaimed, and hugged me tightly and sobbed, I cried too.

"Where were you Bella? All these days? We were so worried about you! Why did you run away from your own marriage? You know how much disgrace that brought us? Do you even have the slightest idea?" Mom said her eyes sad. My heat broke that instant, how many troubles had fallen on me, how will I even face them?

"Mom, you in every way are correct, your anger, your sadness, but mom before marrying me to Mike, did you ever even ask me, that I liked him or not? Mom I am just 22 for god's sake! I don't want to marry anyone right now!" I said.

She looked taken aback, sad and almost guilty.

"Sorry dear, we thought that you and Mike knew each other from childhood, so we thought that we could marry you both." She said.

"Oh, mom please just forget this, I don't want to bring back old memories, please" I said. She nodded her head.

"Renee the doc…" I recognized the voice, I turned around and saw Mike standing there, staring directly in my eye.

"Bella" he said and nodded, I nodded back and went out of the room.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

**

My pager rang, opened it and read the message; it said that I had to report to the nurse station. I went there, and saw Dr. Grey standing there.

"Morning ma'am" I said.

"Morning Mr. Cullen, I have called you to tell you that you would be assisting me in a case, a new patient has been admitted he has tuberculosis. His name is Mr. Charlie Swan" the name stung me, wasn't that the name of Bella's father? Did that mean that I'll be seeing her again? Oh come on there would be millions of Charlie Swans in the world.

"Ok, ma'am" I said.

"Great report at room no. 420 at 6" she said and left.

It was 4 and there still 2 hours left and I had no duty to do, so I went to the cafeteria, and had a light snack. There facing her back to me was a girl, her hair just like Bella's, her face was in her hands. God! Was she Bella? I was feeling a bit weird. Just at that moment she got up and went. Then she stopped and turned and I was stunned, she _was _Bella! She bent down and picked something and went away, she didn't even notice me. Her father was admitted in the hospital? _Oh gosh!_ I internally groaned.

2 hours of idling was finally over, but I was still thinking about Bella, how will I be able to do my job with her being here? And that too with her, _husband_. I will talk to Dr. Grey about changing my duty.

* * *

I went to the nurse station and saw her already standing there.

"Ma'am I wanted to talk to you" I said.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen?" she said without looking up from the file she was reading.

"Ma'am I want my duty to be changed" I said, hesitantly. She looked up her blue eyes piercing mine.

"Do you have a problem with that, Edward?" she asked me.

"Yes, ma'am actually I haven't treated a patient suffering from tuberculosis before" I said, this lie came out quiet naturally.

"As far as I know, Dr. Cullen you have treated two patients _already _who were suffering from this disease" she told me.

I said nothing, and hung my head

"Follow me" she said and I followed her to room no. 420. I think good luck was with me, because when I reached the room no one was there, except Mrs. Swan.

Dr. Grey told me the treatment and told me that the surgery would be tomorrow.

* * *

**Bella POV

* * *

**

Once I had eaten something I headed back to Charlie's room and there were already two doctor standing there, I opened the door and I couldn't believe my eyes! There one of the doctors was Edward.

"So I see that you have finally made it here, Miss Swan" the female one said, whom I assumed was Dr. Grey.

"Yes, Dr." I said. Edward looked up, and our eyes met, for the slightest second I thought that there was pain in his eyes.

"Bella this is Edward, the doctor who will be assisting me with you father's case" she said. I felt the floor slip from under my feet; Edward will be assisting her that means I'll see him everyday?

Everyone went out the room, so that me, Edward and Dr. Grey were there. She told me how Charlie was doing and all that stuff. Then there was an announcement which told Grace to report to the nurse station, leaving me and Edward alone, technically we were not alone, Charlie lay there sleeping.

"Hi, Edward" I said, trying to make some conversation.

"Hello Bella, where is your husband? Won't you introduce me to him?" he asked me sarcastically.

"Edward what is your problem? I am trying to be good with you, and what are you doing with me, huh?" I asked him, my anger reaching the boiling point.

"My problem is that I am with you! Why do you even bother to be good with me? You broke my trust! Why the hell would you care for me?" he asked me. I was taken a back, I felt the tears coming to my eyes, but I didn't cry in front of him, instead I ran out of the room, and went to the Fire Escape which I had seen when I was entering the hospital. I sat on the stairs and cried my heart out, no one here liked me! Edward he hated me, and for the thing I did to him, I deserved it.

* * *

**Edward POV

* * *

**

I could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes, I instantly regretted what I had said, and before I could say anything she ran away. I felt like a beast right now! Maybe she had wanted to tell me everything before hand, and couldn't get the time to say it? I looked at my watch, it was 7:30, and I had to meet Tracy at 9! I told Dr. Grey and took off my lab coat, and kept it in the locker and went to the car parking. I went home first, took a shower and changed my clothes. I wore a pair of black jeans and a green polo shirt, and then I wore my black converse. I told Suze where I was going and went.

I bought a bouquet on the way and went towards Tracy's house. Her house was quiet small, smaller that Bella's too, oh god! Why am I thinking about her? I need my mind refreshed when I meet Tracy. I knocked at the door, and was greeted by Mrs. Knight.

* * *

"Hello, ma'am" I said and gave my signature crooked grin, she smiled back.

"Tracy is in the kitchen, go and meet her" she said, for some reason I thought her smile was fake. It was not like that Mrs. Knight didn't like me, she _adored _me! I shook these thoughts out of my mind and went to the kitchen. I pressed my palms to her eyes and said, "Guess, who?"

"Edward!" she squealed when she removed my hands from her eyes. I gave her a tight hug, and saw her closely, of course she was very happy to meet me, but for some reason she was looking a bit guilty. I inspected her closely; she was as pretty as ever. She still had the same blonde hair, same hazel eyes, and the same high cheekbones. She was as beautiful as ever, maybe a bit more.

"You are still the same" she said.

"Well you look more beautiful than before" I said, and she blushed.

"Well, whatever why don't we have dinner first? I bet you are hungry" she said. Then I realized I was really _very _hungry.

"Sure, why not" I said, just then a little baby girl came in the room. She had the same blonde hair as Tracy's, wait was she her daughter?

"Edward meet Lisa, she is my daughter" she said, and I looked at Lisa, she hiding behind her leg, and I smiled at that, I petted her hair, and then she totally disappeared behind Tracy.

"Oh, don't mind her, she is a bit shy" she said, and told Lisa whom, I was.

"Dinner is read, mom" she called. We went to the dinning table, and said the prayers first and then dug in the food. The food was simple nothing fancy, spaghetti with meat balls, and a salad. I ate till my heart's content; so many days had passed since I had not eaten home-made food.

* * *

After having food I went to the balcony and after some time Tracy came and stood beside me.

"So, Tracy you and Richard got married, didn't you?" I asked her.

"Yes, we did" she said

"So, is Lisa his daughter?" I asked her.

"No" she said guiltily. I was stunned! Tracy was never like this, I mean sleeping with people stuff, she had never done this once.

"Are you and Richard divorced?" I asked her, curious to know more.

"Yes" she said, and sniffed, I hugged her tightly, I knew she was crying.

"Richard never deserved you dear, you deserved a lot better" I said and stroked her hair.

"Wont you tell me then who's baby is this?" I asked her gently. Suddenly she withdrew her hold from my waist and leaned on the railing.

"Edward, I just can't…I mean you'll be hurt to…know it…" she said.

"Tracy, I am your best friend, wont you tell me this?" I insisted her.

"Edward do you really want to know who her father?" she asked me.

"Yes" I said, rather curiously.

"Edward…you are her father" she said, turned away, facing the wall. I was just too stunned, that I was rooted to the spot.

* * *

**OMG!**

**Edward is Lisa's father!**

**I really felt bad while writing this, but if I wouldn't have done this, then the story would have become boring.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Special thanks to Aditi, who helped me with this! **

**Luv, Yamini**


End file.
